


No Need to Run

by hawksilverforever



Series: Running [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksilverforever/pseuds/hawksilverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan is searching for Bucky after his crash after she told him she was staying at the base with the team. While looking for him with her father and best friend something, or someone, attacks the base. Is Dylan and her group able to save the team and her daughter, or will she be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching for Love

#  No Need to Run 

###  Searching for Love 

I stand in Tony's lab looking over different surveillance footage Jarvis pulled for me of Bucky's crash. _This just isn't like him, he never should have lost control that easily._ I hear the door to lab open and ignore whoever just walked in. I start the footage over again, going frame by frame when Bucky losses control.  
  
"Shit, Jarvis zoom in on the front tire," I say staring at the screen.  
  
Th AI system does and I notice a metal bar being shot into the wheel.  
  
"Someone made the crash happen," I say to no one, "Someone wanted Bucky either dead or injured enough to capture."  
  
"Was it Hydra," Pietro says. _That must have been who entered the lab,_ I think to myself.  
  
"No I don't think so," I say turning to face him and my father, "If it was them we would have heard something by now."  
  
We walk out of the lab, after I made them promise not to tell anyone what I found from the footage. Once out of the lab I'm dragged to the kitchen to get some food into me. I haven't eaten since the crash, that was three days ago.  
  
"Momma, is Pops alive," Laura asks looking like she hasn't slept in days.  
  
"I don't know sweetie," I say picking her up, "But I'm not going to rest until I find him."  
  
"Find who," Steve asks startling everyone in the kitchen, "Who's gone missing?"  
  
"You don't know," Wanda asks from her seat at the table.  
  
"Know what," Tony asks after entering, "We went off grid for our honeymoon. Which was cut short because this guy missed everyone."  
  
Steve blushes at that, "So who's missing," he asks again.  
  
I hand Laura over to Dad, knowing that she needs to be in the arms of family when she hears this again.  
  
"Bucky. Bucky's the one that's missing," I say fighting back the urge to cry, "He got in a crash the night of your wedding and no one has been able to find him. All that was found at the crash was your bike and-and-"  
  
I loose control and just start crying, not being able to get the rest of the sentence out. I see Natasha pull them out of the room, probably to fill them in on everything I can't say. After they leave my eyes go blurry from tears that I jump when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay," Steve says while crying himself, "We'll find him. He's a fighter, he's not going down without a fight and we'll be there when it's most crucial."  
  
I nod into his chest as my fit starts to end. I manage to compose myself before walking out of the kitchen, not having anything to eat again, I'm about to press the elevator button but am stopped by Pietro.  
  
"No, you are not leaving without telling the team," He says stepping between me and the buttons, "We need a plan so they know what to do if you aren't back by a certain time."  
  
I let out a huff knowing that he's right and turn and walk back towards the kitchen. I give Laura a look when I walk back in letting her know that the adults need to talk, she races out of the room heading to her room.  
  
"I'm going out to look for him," I say to the team once she left, "I'm going to start at the crash sight and see if I can find something that they missed. I don't want anyone to talk me out of this. It is what has to be done."  
  
"You're taking a small team with you," Steve says, "I'll stay here with the rest of the team and try and find him from here. We'll let you know with coms as usu-"  
  
"No coms, if it wasn't Bucky's fa-fault then someone was after him," I interrupt, "Laura will be staying at the base, so if you need to let us know something you ask her to help. I'll take Dad and Pietro, no offense to the rest of you but I need family with me and Laura needs someone here that can calm her down," I say that part looking at Wanda, "We'll be a day tops out there searching, and if we don't find anything then we'll be back and start over."  
  
Steve nods and lets us go and gather our supplies. I say goodbye to Laura kissing her on the top of the head before we head out to the crash site.  
  
"He couldn't have survived this," Pietro whispers to me in Russian as Dad talks our way into the area.  
  
"I know, but I need to hope that he did for our daughter," I whisper back to him in Russian, _and other child_ , I think to myself.  
  
We walk down the cliff that Bucky went over carefully, I see the area where the wreck of the bike still is and look around there for a sign of him. I'm about to continue down the hill when I see a trail of blood going left of the wreck.  
  
"Pietro, I found something," I yell down to him. He's by my side in seconds and I point out the blood to him, "I want you to run that way until the blood trail stops or you find a body."  
  
He races away from me before I'm able to say anything else. I stand there looking in the direction that he ran zoning out that I don't notice that my Dad place his hand on my shoulder until he says something.  
  
"He'll be back with news," he says, "Hopefully, it's that the trail ends that way we know that someone dragged him away and is healing him."  
  
Before I can answer, Pietro is back and out of breath. I sit him down and wait for him to gather his thoughts and tell us what he found.  
  
"You're not going to believe me," he says between staggered breathes, "but I found him, and he's alive."  
  
Before I can ask him to show me I'm lifted onto his back and am raced to where he found Bucky. He drops me and races back to get Dad. I look down at the man laying down on his left side in a crumpled mess before me; before I can say anything he is quickly up on his feet and pinning me to the tree behind him with his left arm, his new left arm. 


	2. Stop You Are Not This Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan found Bucky, but is it really him?

#  No Need to Run 

###  Stop You Are Not This Guy 

I look down at the man laying down on his left side in a crumpled mess before me; before I can say anything he is quickly up on his feet and pinning me to the tree behind him with his left arm, his new left arm.   
  
I wrap my legs around his arm ramming my foot into his fleshy part on the shoulder. He quickly releases me and charges at me, I counter his attack, causes him to topple over I jump on top of him pinning down his left arm.   
  
"What the hell, Bucky," I say while on top of him, "This isn't you. Why are you attacking me?"   
  
"D-Dylan," he asks looking up at me, "Is that you?"   
  
He pulls me into a hug with his right arm, I hug him back holding back tears.   
  
"You're alive," I say getting off of him, helping him up, "Why didn't you come back?"   
  
"I-I couldn't remember how to get back," he says looking down, "I just woke up in the woods after the crash without my arm and a lot of blood. I passed out and woke up here in the woods with this new arm and couldn't remember anything of how I got here or what happened."   
  
Before I answer, Dad and Pietro showed up. Bucky gives a timid smile to them.   
  
"Let's get you back to the base," I say wrapping my arm around him, "Tony will check you out and give to go ahead to join us training again."   
  
We walk up through the woods, finding a police cruiser to give us a lift back to the base. We sit in silence the whole drive home. We get back to the base and walk into the elevator heading up to the living quarters.   
  
"Dylan, is that you," I hear Steve yell from the kitchen.   
  
"Yes," I yell back, "I have someone you'll want to see."   
  
Steve and Tony come rushing out of the kitchen and see Bucky stand there with us. Before Bucky can say anything, Tony is dragging him towards his lab to get checked out.   
  
"You okay," Steve asks me as I make my way to Laura's room.   
  
"Yes, I am. Something happened out there though," I say to him right in front of Laura's door, "He was almost like the old him, it was like the Winter Soldier was back and Bucky was gone."   
  
Before I allow Steve to answer I push open Laura's door and am embraced in a hug from her.   
  
"Momma, I miss you," she says as I lift her up in a bigger hug, "How is Pops, did you find him?"   
  
"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" The alarm system bellows, "WE HAVE A RED ALERT IN THE LAB, ALL AVAILABLE AVENGERS ARE NEEDED IN THE LAB."   
  
I push Laura in the closet locking the door and her room door as I race behind Steve towards Tony's lab. He grabs his shield as I unhook the condensed bow from my waist band and notch an arrow as I slowly creep behind him. We walk into the lab and see the wreckage left of the lab.   
  
"Tony," Steve yells, "Tony? TONY?!?"   
  
"I-I'm here," we hear a small voice coming from a pile of wreckage.   
  
Steve and I start pulling away the rubble and help Tony up. As soon as he is standing up his suit flies around him engulfing him.   
  
"What happened," I ask looking around for Bucky, "Where is Bucky?"   
  
"It's because of Bucky," he says after his suit powers up, "He attacked me and destroyed the lab. All he said was 'She's next, I have to bring her to them. Anyone in my way dies.' I have no idea who he's talking about, it's either you or Laura."   
  
"Laura," I whip around and race out lab heading towards her room. 


	3. I'm Going to Kill You

#  No Need to Run 

###  I'm Going to Kill You 

I show up at Laura's door and see that it's still locked. I'm about to unlock the door when I hear someone walking up behind me. I whip around pulling a gun on the man I thought I knew.  
  
"Dylan," he says pleading, "I came to check on Laura and couldn't get the door open. Please lower the gun and help me see our daughter."  
  
"No, I'm not letting you see her," I say not lowering the gun, "This isn't you, you're being this way because of them."  
  
He takes a step towards me, I tighten the grip I have on my gun, "James, stop. Please don't come any closer." He reaches up forcing me to lower the gun, his hand reaches up and wraps around the back of my neck leaning in. I feel the gun fall out of our hands, I look up into his eyes just as something snaps inside of them. He throws me into the wall behind him.  
  
I push myself away from in and charge at him, he grabs hold of me flipping me over his back so we're now on the floor. I look up and see Wanda walk down the hallway, I motion for her to stay out of the way as Bucky reaches down and grabs the throat pinning me against the wall. I wrap my legs around him kicking his shoulder again, I land on my feet as he stumbles back. I charge at him as he whips me into Laura's door, I reach my hand up grabbing the handle accidentally unlocking it by fingerprint recognition.  
  
"Shit," I scream trying to get up and pull to door shut just as Bucky walks over stomping down on my calf breaking my leg. He storms into the room and I hear him tearing the room apart searching for Laura.  
  
"Wanda, go in there. Stop him," I scream grabbing my leg hoping to get the bone healed quickly.  
  
_Momma, someone is in my room._  
_It's okay sweetheart, I'll be there in a second._  
_I'm scared! He's at the closet, Momma it's Pops. He has a gun he's point it at me._  
  
"Wanda, please go help her. Please," I scream not being able to see the hallway anymore.  
  
_Mommy, why is Pops pointing a gun at me?_  
  
Before I can answer I feel a sharp shooting pain in my forehead and hear two loud bangs from her room, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I scream. I see Steve race into the room dragging an unconscious man out of the room.  
  
"Where is Laura, where is she," I scream from my spot on the ground, I see Pietro come over to me carrying a small limp body towards me.  
  
He places her in front of me. I look down at her pulling her body into my arms trying to heal her. I place my hands on her heart trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"No, no, no. Please baby girl, come back to me," I say crying into her, "I need you back here with me, please just wake up baby girl."  
  
I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, I look up and see my Dad standing there. I look up at him falling into his chest balling my eyes out. I feel someone lift Laura off of my legs.  
  
"We're taking her to the medical wing," Wanda whispers to me, "Tony will be here soon to help you to the medical wing to get your leg checked out."  
  
I nod still in my Dads arm as he rocks me trying to calm me down. I feel two sets of arms help me up and carry me towards the medical room. I lay on the bed having the doctor check out my leg saying it is fully healed.  
  
"I can talk to the doctor alone for a second," I say turning to Tony and Dad, they nod walking out of the room, "Can you check on-on the baby? I'm a few days along and want to know that they made it through the fight."  
  
"We ran some tests earlier and both you and your baby are great," the doctor says giving me a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry for your lost."  
  
I get up and walk out of the room, making my way towards the cells where I heard they were keeping Bucky. I walk past everyone and head into the viewing part of the cell, I flick on the speaker to hear what Steve is telling Bucky.  
  
"And then you stomped on Dylan's leg breaking it. You then went into the room searching for Laura, found her and shot her twice," Steve says, "You killed her."  
  
I charge into the room, feeling the sharp pain I felt when Laura was shot. I'm being held back by Steve.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JUST LIKE YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER IN COLD BLOOD," I scream at him feeling Steve trying to pull me away from him, "I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME OR OUR KID AGAIN."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry that I took away our daughter," he says crying from his seat.  
  
"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT HER," I scream, "NO ONE WILL EVER SEE HER AGAIN. I'M TALKING ABOUT THE ONE I'M PREGNANT WITH. LETTING YOU MEET LAURA WAS THE WORST MISTAKE I EVER MADE. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME BUCKY, YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD TO ME."  
  
I storm out the room racing back to my room. I lock the door and trash everything I had in the room, I find a picture of Laura, Bucky and me and smash it onto the ground. I collapse into the pile of glass loosing control and sobbing onto the floor. I ignore everyone that tries to come see me. I lay down on the flipped over mattress and fall asleep. 


	4. The Dreams Keep Happening

#  No Need to Run 

###  The Dreams Keep Happening 

_'Mommy, please help me.' 'I'm coming for you baby girl.' I start running down the hall that keeps growing, I start running faster trying to get to her. 'Momma, please. Momma, why does Pops have a gun?' I see Bucky walking out of her room holding our daughter at gun point. 'She's dead to me like I'm dead to you.' There's a sharp shooting pain in my forehead._  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH GOD AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I scream jolting up in bed, "No Laura please."  
  
I look around and see that the room is still a disaster, hearing a knock at the door. I crawl out of the bed and walk over to the door.  
  
"Tony, you don't want to see this right now," I say walking out of the room.  
  
"Let's go for a walk then," he says wrapping a coat around my shoulders, "Let's get out of this base for a while."  
  
I nod and walk out of the base with Tony, feeling the cool air on my skin is a great feeling after this terrible day.  
  
"How did you forgive him," I say after walking in silence.  
  
"What," he says turning to face me.  
  
"How did you forgive Bucky after he killed your parents," I ask again.  
  
"Oh," he says, "that. Well for me it was hard but Steve helped me. It's because I had someone that supported me help me through this. Clint or Pietro can help you through this, just like Steve helped me. I still have difficulties with at times, mostly around their birthdays and the anniversary of their death, those days I lock myself away from Bucky but it's getting better."  
  
"I don't think Dad will forgive him, he hated him after I told him the truth of everything," I say sitting on a fallen tree, "I don't think James will want anything to do with me ever again, I told him he's dead to me."  
  
He sits down next to me pulling me into a hug. Start crying into his chest, I feel him rub small circles into my back.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just been a really shitty day," I say sitting up wiping my eyes.  
  
"Hey, Sparky, it's fine," he says helping me up, "It'll get better, tomorrow I'll let you go full crazy in the shooting range."  
  
I chuckle at him, walking back towards the base. I push him lightly as we enter the base, I look down the hallway that Bucky and I fought in.  
  
"Is he still in the cell downstairs," I ask Tony, he nods as I turn towards the elevator and start going down to the cells.  
  
The doors open and I walk out towards his cell. I quickly jump into the viewing part and see him sitting there tied to the chair in the middle of the room. I place my hand against the glass wishing I could be there with him. I walk out of the room and turn to walk towards the elevator pausing for a minute before I turn and walk towards the cell door. I push the door open and walk in sitting on the chair by the door.  
  
"Dylan," he asks lifting his head to face me, "is that you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," I say quietly, "You're not dead to me. I don't want to loose you like we lost Laura today but it's going to take a lot for me to get through this. I know you have to be in here for a few more weeks, but after that I want you at the first appointment for our-our baby."  
  
I stand and place my hand on the handle to the cell, "Will you visit me while I'm still down here," he asks right before I leave.  
  
"No," I say and open the door walking out of the cell and going back upstairs to the living quarters.  
  
I stand in front of my door not moving to open it, I feel the tears rushing down my face. I turn and continue down the hallway to my fathers room, I knock lightly and the door opens almost immediately after I drop my hand. Pietro moves so I can walk into the room.  
  
"What's up, kiddo," my Dad says from the bed.  
  
"Daddy, can I stay with you tonight," I ask letting myself start sobbing uncontrollably as Pietro leads me to the bed and lays me down between them.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay kiddo," Dad says when I lay down, "We're here for you." 


	5. The New Start

#  No Need to Run 

###  The New Start 

It's been three weeks since the attack in the base, I'm standing in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. I try and clear my head knowing that Bucky has one more test to pass before he can be released, one test that I have to be there for.  
  
"You ready for today," Dad says coming up behind me.  
  
"Yes, no. I'm not sure," I say pouring both of us cups of coffee, "I don't want to be there but I know I need to be there."  
  
"Dylan, he's ready," Steve says coming into the kitchen.  
  
We walk towards the elevator and head down towards the cell that Bucky is in, Dad walks into the viewing area as I follow Steve into the cell. We stop in front of the door, Steve pushes the door open and walks in. I stop in the doorway looking at Bucky sitting there, I walk in closing the door behind me.  
  
"Ready," Tony asks take a spot next to me. I nod, slowly letting blue smoke trickle out of my hands wrapping around Bucky.  
  
"What is your name," Steve asks.  
  
"James Buchanan Barnes," he replies.  
  
"Who do you work for," Steve asks again.  
  
"I work for Shield, I'm an avenger," Bucky replies again.  
  
"Can I ask a question," I ask Steve turning to him, he nods, "Did you know that you were shooting Laura?"  
  
"Yes, I was ordered to kill her," Bucky says looking up at me from behind hurt eyes, "It was supposed to have you join Hydra."  
  
"Okay, last question," Steve says bringing me back to reality, "Are there any traces of Hydra orders left?"  
  
"No, there are none," he says, "Wanda got all traces out."  
  
We walk out living Bucky in the cell, I walk into the viewing area with the rest of the team and am wrapped in a giant hug from Natasha.  
  
"So this is the hard part," Natasha says, "He's getting released now."  
  
I turn and look back into the room as the Iron Legion walks in and starts untying Bucky. I turn and race out of the room finding the nearest bathroom and vomiting in the toilet. While getting sick I feel a pair of hands pulling my hair out of the way.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Dad says rubbing my back after I finished getting sick, "What's wrong? Are you that nervous about Bucky being released?"  
  
"You don't know," I ask.  
  
"Know what," he asks.  
  
"You didn't hear? I mean when I lost it at Bucky, I left the speaker on in the room," I say.  
  
"Wanda turned the speaker off after you left," Dad says, "She didn't want us to listen in."  
  
I stand up and walk out of the bathroom, he walks behind me closely keeping an eye on me. We stand in the hallway with the rest of the team as the cell door opens and Bucky walks out. He looks around at the team and sees me walking out of the bathroom with my Dad, he pushes past everyone and engulfs me into a massive hug. I hug him back crying as all the emotions I've been burying for the past three weeks come back.  
  
"Shhh, Dylan," Bucky says rubbing my back before I push him away.  
  
I start wailing on his chest, still crying. He stands there letting me punch him until I fall into his arms, sobbing harder now then I ever did in the past few weeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, James," I say when I stop crying, "I just don't know whats going on with me right now. I'm emotional, hormonal, and nausea."  
  
"Dylan, it's fine," he says smiling down at me, "You're this way because we lost our daughter at my hands and because you're around a month pregnant but now we have a chance to raise this baby," placing his hands on my stomach, "together. This time I will take a bullet for them before I'd let anyone hurt our baby."  
  
"He's going to be just like his father," I say looking up at him.  
  
"He? We're having a son," Bucky says hugging me again.  
  
While in the hug I feel the sense of home coming back, which releases me into another round of tears that Bucky is hiding from the rest of the team until I'm calm again.   
  
"Let's go upstairs," Steve says clasping his hand on Bucky's shoulder as everyone makes their way towards the elevator.   
  
Steve, Tony, Bucky and myself get in the second elevator and make our way upstairs.   
  
"No one else on the team knows about you being pregnant," Steve says while we're riding up in the elevator, "I think it's better if you hide it for awhile, especially with Clint."   
  
I nod, knowing that Steve is right, and look up at Bucky.   
  
"I have to hide this from them," he asks looking hurt, "Why?"   
  
"Because Dad doesn't trust you. He wanted you to fail today's test and not be released," I say looking up at him, "I can't blame him either, you killed his first granddaughter that he barely got to know."   
  
"Okay," he replies, more hurt then when I got mad at him after I left, "I won't tell anyone else about our son." 


	6. Daddy Issues

#  No Need to Run 

###  Daddy Issues 

I walk into my room looking at how bare it still is. I sit on the bed hiding away from the team, I hear knocking at the door. I sit there not moving to open the door, I wait and hope for them to go away but the knocking continues.   
  
"I'm not answering," I scream to the closed door, "for a reason, just go away," I rip open the door and see Bucky standing there.   
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to someone about our kid," He says turning to walk away, "but I get it you need your space."   
  
"James, come in," I say motioning for him to come in.   
  
"No, it's fine," he walks away from me not turning back.   
  
I run down the hallway pulling him into the kitchen, getting weird looks from everyone in the living room.   
  
"James, I'm just over emotional," I say to him, "I want to talk to you about our baby boy but it's really hard."   
  
"I know how this feels," he says looking out the window, "I have to be haunted with the image of me shooting our daughter and now I can't even talk to my team, my family, about our son."   
  
I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his waist, I nuzzle my head into his back. I feel him relax in my arms.   
  
"James, I'm not going to let you beat yourself up about this," I move around him so I'm between him and the counter as I say this, "We have to work through this together but you are not going to beat yourself up. I love you and I won't less this weaken you."   
  
I lean up and kiss him, he reaches down and wraps his arm around my waist lifting to sit me on the counter.   
  
"I love you too, Dylan," he whispers with his forehead leaning on mine.   
  
I smile meeting his eyes, he lowers his head meeting my lips again. We sit there in the kitchen, I see everything that happened since the wedding flash before my eyes. I jolt pushing him away hyperventilating with tears streaming down my face.   
  
"What the hell did you just do," I hear Pietro yell at him as Dad comes and calms me down.   
  
"Nothing, I didn't do anything," Bucky says looking at me as he's being pushed out of the room by Pietro and Wanda, "We were just talking."   
  
"Pietro stop," I yell at him in Russian, "Let him stay here, it's my fault."   
  
"What, what do you mean," Pietro says in Russian letting Bucky walk back in the room.   
  
"We were kissing and I just had a flood of emotion," I continue in Russian, "I had a panic attack. It wasn't because of anything he did, I caused myself to freak out."   
  
"What, what is going on," Dad asks from my side, "Dylan, why is he still here?"   
  
I hop down from the counter and walk over towards Bucky's side, wrapping my arm around his waist.   
  
"He's staying by my side throughout this," I say turning about to walk out of the room.   
  
"You walk out of that room with him," Dad said, "We won't be a family anymore."   
  
I whip around facing him, hurt in my eyes.   
  
"Are you saying that if I leave with the guy I love, I loose my family," I spit out, "Maybe we weren't a family to begin with because a real family wouldn't make someone choose between their father and the father of their children."   
  
I storm out of the room racing downstairs to the shoot range and locking myself in there. I fall onto the floor crying because I just lost all of my family in the run of a month. I hear a faint knocking at the door and go to open it.   
  
"You said children," Dad says once the door is open, "Is there something you're not telling me?"   
  
"No, I just misspoke," I say looking into his eyes, "I meant child, I meant Laura, no one else." 


	7. We Should Live Together

#  No Need to Run 

###  We Should Live Together 

I walk into the living room with the rest of the team. Looking around I see that Bucky isn't with everyone.  
  
"He's in his room," Wanda says to me in Russian, just as Dad walked in.  
  
I turn and walk down the hallway towards Bucky's room, knocking lightly, waiting for an answer. He opens the door, obviously just coming out of the shower. His hair is damp and he has a towel perched on his hips dangerously low.  
  
"Hey, come in," he moves, motioning for me to follow him into the room.  
  
I look around his room and see that it's just as bare as mine, expect for one picture he has on his nightstand. I walk over and pick in up looking at the happy family in the photo.  
  
"It's the one good photo from that day," I say through happy tears.  
  
I turn around and see him standing there, I walk over to him meeting his tear filled eyes.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry," he says as the tears over flow, "I shouldn't have left the base when I read your note. I should have gone and looked for you and drag you back to bed. I don't want to loose you, I never want to feel alone again. Dylan, I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through."  
  
"James, you are never going to feel alone again," I say wiping away his trail of tears, "We are getting a second chance to do this together. We are going to be a family from start to finish, James."  
  
He pulls me into a hug as he cries, "Shhhh, James, I got you. I'm not going to leave your side," I say rubbing small circles in his back, kissing his temple.  
  
He moves his head far enough back so he can look into my eyes. I smile at him before kissing him, he kisses back softly at first but changes into a passionate lust filled kiss. I start walking backwards towards the bed pulling him with me, he follows running his hand up under my shirt smiling into the kiss. We reach the bed and fall backwards Bucky landing lightly on top of me, I wrap my legs around his waist as his tongue brushes against my lips. I open my mouth allowing him to explore my mouth as I explore his, I roll him over so that I'm laying on top of him. He pulls his head back just enough to say something.  
  
"I'm crazy about you Dylan," he whispers, I jump out of bed flying into his dresser, "Shit, okay. Dylan, shhhh. I'm sorry, please breathe for me. I know this is a panic attack and I know it's because of everything I put you through, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine, I'm fine," I reach my hand up intertwining our fingers, "James, we should move in together. I know it's sudden but I'm ready for this step."  
  
"You just had a panic attack because of something I said." he says looking at me.  
  
"No, I got a headache," I say looking back at him, "It wasn't because of what you said, I've been having these headaches since Laura died. I've only had two panic attacks today, for the past three weeks I had five a day, now that I'm with you; now that I can look into your eyes and know that you're him, you're really the guy I fell in love with, I feel safer. I'm at home with you and I don't want to go back to that room ever again. I can't go back into the room I trashed that night, I need to be with you because we have a chance to start over as a real family."  
  
"Okay," Bucky says helping me up from my spot on the floor, "Okay, let me put on some pants and we'll move your stuff into here."  
  
I jump into his arms hugging him smiling knowing that this is what we need to do to move past Laura's death. I sit down on his bed as he goes to the bathroom to get dressed, _you have to tell him why you get the headaches at some point_ , I think to myself.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Just not yet," I whisper to myself as he walks out and leads me to my old room to start packing. 


	8. Doctor's Appointment

#  No Need to Run 

###  Doctor's Appointment 

We walk into the medical wing a couple of weeks later, fingers intertwined, making our way to the nurses counter.   
  
"We're here for our appointment," Bucky says smiling down at me.   
  
"Right this way," a nurse says leading us to a private room.   
  
When in the room I take the paper gown and head to the bathroom to get changed. I walk back into the room and hop up on to the examining table.   
  
"So what is going to happen for this appointment," Bucky says standing next to me.   
  
"Oh, not much," I say reaching my hand out to take his in it, "We'll hear the heartbeat, it's been six weeks."   
  
"We're going to hear our baby's heartbeat," he asks looking at me, "I get to hear our son's heartbeat?"   
  
I smile, kissing his hand as the doctor walks in. We sit there talking as the doctor prepares my stomach for the ultrasound.   
  
"Okay, it might take a minute for me to find it," she says moving the censor around. We sit there quietly waiting for the heartbeat, until, _thump, thump, thump, thump._   
  
"That's our baby," I look up as Bucky says that with tears running down his face.   
  
"That's our baby," I say as I kiss his hand. The doctor moves the censor around a little more and we hear another sound, _thomp, thomp, thomp, thomp._   
  
"What's that," Bucky asks concerned, "Is our baby okay?"   
  
"That's a second heartbeat," the doctor says, "You're having twins."   
  
"Twins," Bucky and I ask at the same time, he kisses the top of my head as I feel tears streaming down my face.   
  
The doctor wipes the ultrasound goop off of my stomach. I stand and walk into the bathroom and change back into my clothes. I walk into the room and see Bucky looking out the window, I wrap my arms around his waist kissing his back. He turns around pulling me into a hug kissing the top of my head.   
  
"How much longer until we tell the team," I ask into his chest.   
  
"As soon as you and Clint are talking again. I want him to know first," Bucky says as we walk out of the room.   
  
"Dylan, Bucky," I hear my Dad ask, "everything okay? Why are you in the medical wing?"   
  
"Dad," I ask walking over to him, "why are you here? Please don't tell me it involved Pietro in some way."   
  
He chuckles holding onto his ribs, "No, I fell from the tree outside. We were having a Nerf war, I lost," he says, "Pietro rushed me here, he's worried about me too much."   
  
"Hey, old man," Pietro says from his seat, "I'm not letting you die until we're married, and then you'll be here every week for check ups. I love you and can't live without you."   
  
I stand there and watch Pietro wrap his arms around my Dads waist, the love in their eyes at this very moment.   
  
"Can I talk to Dad alone," I say to Pietro and Bucky in Russian, they both give me worried looks as they walk out of the area.   
  
"What's up, kiddo," he asks as I take a seat next to him.   
  
"I don't want to loose you," I say to him, "I already lost my daughter, my whole life. I can't loose my whole family."   
  
"Sweetheart, baby girl," Dad says wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "I'm not going anywhere. Pietro, me, and Bucky are your family on this base. You can't loose us that easily."   
  
"I love you, Dad," I say leaning into his shoulder.   
  
"I love you too, kiddo," he says as we hop off his table and walk out of the medical wing, meeting up with Bucky and Pietro.   
  
"Can we tell him now," Bucky whispers to me in Russian, so Pietro can't hear us. I nod, smiling at him.   
  
"Dad, we have some news we want to tell you," I say to him, as we sit around the table in the kitchen, "I need you to keep an open mind, okay?"   
  
"Your getting married," Pietro exclaims, "You're not getting married before us and we're marrying in summer."   
  
"No, no, Pietro, no," Bucky says calming him down, "We aren't engaged."   
  
"Oh, okay," Pietro says smiling.   
  
"I'm pregnant, with twins," I say looking up at Dad after I saying it, "We're six weeks along."   
  
I watch as my Dad slowly get up from his seat and walk over to me, pulling me up into a giant hug.   
  
"I'm going to be a grandfather again," he says tears streaming down his face.   
  
"Yeah, Dad, you're going to be Grandpa-Hawk two point oh," I say tearing up with him.   
  
I stand there stepping away from the hug with my Dad as he walks over and hugs Bucky. I stand there smiling, seeing my Dad and the father of our twins hug, when I collapse to the ground clutching my head screaming in pain. The last thing I remember before blacking out is Dad and Bucky saying _'We're here for you, you're all going to be okay, we love you,'_ and Bucky's arms lifting me up carrying me towards the medical wing. 


	9. Headaches

#  No Need to Run 

###  Headaches 

I wake up in a private room, hooked up to three different machines, looking around I notice that my Dad and Bucky are both asleep in hospital chairs on either side of me. I find the button that will call a nurse and press it.   
  
"Glad to see you're awake," a nurse says in hushed tones, "I've paged Dr. Banner and he will be here shortly."   
  
She turns and walks out of the room letting the door close a little loudly waking up Dad and Bucky.   
  
"You're awake," Bucky says looking over at me.   
  
"How are you feeling, has a nurse seen you, have they paged Bruce," Dad asks while moving to stand up.   
  
"Yes, a nurse just left, Bruce is on his way," I say to my Dad calming him some, "Why am I in here though? Are the twins okay?"   
  
"The twins are fine, nothing happened with them," Bruce says as he walks into the room, "You're in here because two days ago you collapsed in the kitchen, latching onto your forehead in pain. I ran some tests and see no abnormalities, however Bucky said you've been having these since you lost your daughter. My question for you is, do you think these headaches are due to the emotional loss of your daughter plus the high balance of hormones due to your pregnancy?"   
  
"You're the doctor, shouldn't you know the answer to that," Bucky accuses Bruce.   
  
"James, calm down some," I say resting my hand on his arm, "and Bruce, no I know that is not the cause. The cause is because of Laura being shot."   
  
"How is that possible," Dad says from his spot in the room, "Bucky shot her, how can that affect you weeks later?"   
  
"The Winter Soldier, I mean seriously Dad, shot Laura twice," I say shooting him a dirty look, "Once in the heart and once in the head, he shot her in the head first. She used her connection because she was scared, I felt her being shot. That's what these headaches are, the same feeling as when Laura was shot."   
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that you've been reliving me shooting our daughter," Bucky asks in a disappointed tone, "You mean to tell me that I caused this?"   
  
Before anyone can answer there is a knock at the door, Bruce opens in just as Tony and Steve walk in.   
  
"What are you doing, Sparky," Tony asks moving my head so he can examine my pupils.   
  
"Laying in a hospital bed, talking about my headaches," I answer squirming in his hold, "What does it look like?"   
  
"No, I mean what are you doing to make Laura's body move," he asks again releasing my head, "The doctors are down there prepping her for the funeral and out of now where her body starts twitching."   
  
I jump out of bed ripping off the wires attached to me and racing down to the morgue. I throw open the doors and walk over to her body, seeing it twitch as Tony told me.   
  
"Baby girl, is that yo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I fall onto the floor next to her as the pain in my head grows into the worst it's been ever.   
  
"Dylan," I hear someone yell from what seems like far away.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I scream again in pain as I feel a hand touch my forehead. I reach up placing my hand on the one on my forehead and feel the familiarity of it, after I touch the hand the pain stops instantaneously. I sit there on the ground, still blinded by the pain I just went through, it's not until I feel arms around me that I start to see the room again.   
  
"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here for you. I got you," A small voice whispers into my ear, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you. I love you, Momma." 


	10. What Happened

#  No Need to Run 

###  What Happened 

I feel two arms wrap around me and help me out of the morgue, my eyes are still unable to focus on anything around me.   
  
"Dylan, you're okay," I hear my Dad say once out of the room, "Thank you, umm, ma'am."   
  
"Sparky, I didn't mean for you to go and cause an earthquake," Tony says from right behind my Dad, my eyes slowly starting to focus on them.   
  
"Thank you for helping her out of there," I hear Bucky say.   
  
I feel the arms around release me and see a figure go over and hug Bucky knocking him off balance. I straighten up at this sight, looking at this women who appears to be my height with my blonde hair. She turns around and I see a more feminine face of the one right behind her.   
  
"What happened to you," I ask the women standing between me and Bucky.   
  
"I'm not sure. Last thing I remember is being in my closet and now I'm here fully grown," the familiar voice replies. I walk over to her pulling her into a hug now that I am able to see.   
  
"Dylan, who is this," Bucky asks tentatively from behind us.   
  
"Really, Pops, you don't recognize your own daughter," Laura asks.   
  
"Dylan, are you alright," Steve asks as he barges into the hallway before Bucky can react, "I have Bruce with me, we should really get you checked out."   
  
"Steve, I'm fine," I say resting my hand on his shoulder, "The headaches are gone, our son is fine, yes Dad knows."   
  
"What? I didn't ask about Clint knowing," Steve says caught off guard, "Weren't you having twins though?"   
  
"Technically. When were at the doctors there were two heartbeats, but I could only hear one voice," I say as Bucky looks at me concerned, "I knew something wasn't right because the headaches kept getting worse and the worst one was after our appointment. Now after everything that happened in there," I say motioning to the morgue and Laura, "I know that if we go to the doctor and get an ultrasound, there will be one heartbeat, and if we monitor her heartbeat it will be the same as the second one we heard in our first appointment."   
  
Everyone but Laura looks at me like I have two heads, "I know my daughters heartbeat, I've heard it for ten years, I knew that it was hers at our first appointment," I continue, "It's complicated but we're all fine, Laura's powers are now fully evolved, our connection is finally where it's supposed to be and Hydra can't take use us like they've been trying for years."   
  
"Wait, Hydra knew about all of this," Steve asks motioning between me and Laura, "They knew that she was able to do more, and your connection could do more?"   
  
"Yes, they ran test on me when I was younger and realized that once I was old enough I would gain immortality, to a point, after dying and our connection could help read others minds," Laura says walking to my side, "I'm now only able to die at the hands of her fire, and if one of us is making eye contact with someone and the other engages in physical contact we are both able to read someone's mind."   
  
"You're really alive," Bucky says from his spot, "You mean to tell me that you knew Laura was going to come back?"   
  
"No, I didn't know she was going to come back," I say walking towards him, "The doctors always told me that when she was fifteen that's when it would work, not a moment before then. I honestly thought I lost her, until metal chest told me her body was twitching."   
  
We stand there waiting for Bucky to say something, but he doesn't he just storms out past all of us. I'm about to run after him but am stopped by a giant hug from Pietro, which is shortly joined by Laura and Dad. I look over Pietro's shoulder and give Steve a pleading look to go and find Bucky, he races out with Tony close on his heals.   
  
"We have to tell Wanda and Natasha that you're fully grown," Pietro says to Laura after the hug.   
  
"We'll get Natasha to help train you in fighting and Wanda with power management," I say, "You now have to understand that the ability to make someone convulse in pain is tough to control."   
  
"What do you mean 'ability to make someone convulse in pain', did you not tell Steve one of her powers," Dad says looking stern at me.   
  
"He knows," I say wrapping my arm around his shoulder, "He just doesn't know that he knows. That's part of our new connection, we can place information in people's head for them to find later. Don't give me that look, he'll 'remember' it tomorrow."   
  
We walk upstairs into the common area where Natasha and Wanda are with Nathaniel.   
  
"Sorry we missed the commotion, but someone had to babysit Nathaniel," Wanda says handing the toddler over to Dad.   
  
"Who's this," Natasha asks from her perch on the sofa.   
  
"Really, Aunt Nat," Laura says walking over to her, "You don't recognize me? It's me Laura, long story short I'm alive and ready to start my training."   
  
"Dylan, Mr. Barnes is looking for you in your guys room," Jarvis says interrupting this moment.   
  
I turn and walk towards our room thanking the AI system. I open the door tentatively and walk in, I see Bucky sitting there on the bed holding our family photo.   
  
"I should have told you about the signs," I say before he can say anything, "I should have told you that there was a chance she wasn't dead, I know and I'm sorry."   
  
"If we're going to be, whatever this is, we have to be honest with each other," Bucky says putting down the picture, "You can't keep hiding things from me, we're a team in raising our children and I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick not being able to hear their thoughts."   
  
"I'm a spy, James," I say in response, "I've been told all my life to keep secrets. Every since I could remember I've been told to keep the truth hidden. It's going to take me awhile to change how I'm wired inside and to fully trust the people I have in my life."   
  
"I've been rewired twice and still manage to get back to the same person I was before I fell off that train," he spits back at me.   
  
"See! You go back to who you were before you were rewired. I've always had secrets, I've never changed who I am," I yell, "I can't go back to something I've never been."   
  
"You were someone before your training, you were Clint's daughter living on a freaking farm," he says looking smug like he just won, "change back to her, be her again."   
  
"I had a fucking secret back then," I scream, "I had to hide what my Dad did, I wasn't allowed to have friend over. I've always had secrets. You know what, I'm not going to sit here and get yelled at for being who I am."   
  
With that, I turn and storm out of the room. _Change back to her, be her again,_ I hear his last words echoing in my mind. _I've always been her, though, that's the problem. Lying came easily to me because of her._


	11. Changing Tides

#  No Need to Run 

###  Changing Tides 

I pace in front of the door of our shared room not knowing what will be on the other side when I walk. I stop looking down at the knob and turn it pushing the door open walking in. Bucky's there curled up on the bed, not seeming to notice someone entering the room. I walk over to his side of the bed sitting in front of him seeing that he's sleeping, I brush back the hair that's fallen in his eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry I can't be the person you want me to be," I whisper to him before leaning in and kissing his temple.   
  
"You're already so much more," he says in his groggy sleep voice, "I'm sorry I asked you to change."   
  
"I'm going to, it's just going to take a while," I say smiling down as he slowly starts to move into a seated position.   
  
Once he is sitting up he wraps his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him, "Don't change, ever," he whispers against my lips before kissing them.   
  
I part from the kiss and smile up at him before getting off the bed.   
  
"Where are you going," Bucky asks from his spot still on the bed.   
  
"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom like I always do before bed," I reply with a confused look on my face.   
  
"But I thought we could, you know," he winks at me while patting the bed beside him, "make up."   
  
"Oh, James," I look over at him, "No. I'm exhausted, I had to bring our daughter back from the dead today after being unconscious for two days in the hospital. I just want to get changed, curl up in bed, and sleep."   
  
I quickly walk into the bathroom and change before he can give me his puppy-dog eyes. After I'm sure he's done pouting at the closed door I walk into the room and curl up under the covers quickly falling asleep.   
  
I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon being cooked in the kitchen, I reach out to where Bucky normal sleeps and feel that his side is empty. I roll out of bed and make my way towards the kitchen feeling the stiffness in my muscles with every move I make. I walk into the kitchen and see Steve there cooking bacon and waffles as Tony sits on the counter next to him.   
  
"Morning, Sparky," Tony says handing me a full cup of coffee.   
  
"Laura's down training with Nat and Wanda," Steve says, "I hope you don't mind, I assigned them to train her. I want her to learn how to fight like Nat does and Wanda controls her powers so well I just thought it would be better for her to learn that from someone that isn't her mom."   
  
"I couldn't agree more," I say as I start to lift the cup of coffee to my lips, before I get a sip it's out of my hands, "Pietro, I'm going to kill you if you do that again."   
  
"Don't even thi-" Steve starts but is interrupted by Pietro, "It's not for me, it's for Clint."   
  
As if on cue in walks my Dad and is startled when handed a cup of coffee, "Thanks," he says quietly.   
  
"You okay, Legolas," Tony asks from his seat on the counter.   
  
Dad doesn't answer, I tap him on the shoulder and sign what Tony just asked.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm okay, just" he stops as his voice catches, he looks up at me and turns walking out of the kitchen.   
  
"Pietro, what is going on," I turn to him blocking him in the kitchen before he can race out after my Dad.   
  
"Я не знаю," he replies.   
  
"Oh, I think you do know and just don't want to tell me," I says again, "So what is going on?"   
  
Before he can answer I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist lifting me out of Pietro's way, I see the blue trail left in his wake.   
  
"What the hell was that for," I say trying to figure out who's arms these arm.   
  
"Sparky, it's not for Pietro to say if something is up with your Dad," Tony says after letting me go.   
  
I hop onto the counter pouting at him, knowing that he's right. Steve chuckles to himself as he continues to make breakfast.   
  
"Your boy toy seems to be a late sleeper. I'm guessing you guys had fun last night," Tony says winking at me.   
  
"Tony, I don't want to hear about their night," Steve says smacking him upside the head.   
  
"Nothing happened last night anyway, I kind of brought someone back from the dead. I was, pardon my pun, dead tired," I say trying to remove the blush on Steve's neck, "And he was up and gone before I woke up, so there."   
  
Steve walks over handing me a plate of food, that I graciously shovel into my mouth.   
  
"Slow down, Mom, or else you're going to make yourself sick," Laura says as she enters the kitchen with Wanda and Natasha.   
  
"I have a two part question for you," I say around a piece of bacon, "One, do you know what's going on with your grandfather, and two, do you know where your father is?"   
  
"Yes, and yes," Laura answers grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, "Am I going to tell you? No, I promised both of them I wouldn't."   
  
"Nat, you must know about Dad right, can't you tell me," I ask turning to her.   
  
"Scouts honour, sorry sweetie," she replies.   
  
"I could just make you tell me, I do have the power to make people tell the truth," I say putting my dishes in the dishwasher.   
  
"Are you really going to do that, Dylan? Just because they won't tell you what's going on with your dad, or where I am," Bucky says from the doorway.   
  
I turn around to say something to him but am stopped when he pulls me into a giant hug.   
  
"So I was thinking," Bucky says after letting go of me, "You, me, Laura, Clint, and Pietro all go and have a picnic today. I've already set it up outside so you have to say yes."   
  
"I'm down," Laura says putting down her water, "I'll go ask grandpa-Hawk and Pietro."   
  
"That sounds fun but I thought," I start as I see Tony leaning in to listen, say the next part in Russian, "We could have some alone time to talk about the baby," while saying that I get unnecessarily hands-y with Bucky, playing up what Tony is assuming I said.   
  
"Well, we can do that at the picnic with Laura there," Bucky answers me in English causing Tony to have a panicked look on his face.   
  
I smile, knowing I managed to successfully teach Tony to stop listening to my conversations, before walking out of the room followed closely by Bucky. I stop at my Dads room knocking on the door and walking in before I get an answer.   
  
"Please, I think it would be great for all of us to hang out and get to know me as an adult," Laura says sitting on the bed next to Dad, "I really missed you guys and want to spend as much time as possible with you."   
  
_**If I agree to go, promise you won't mention wedding plans to Pietro.**_ Dad quickly signs to me.   
_**I promise, everything okay with the wedding?**_ I sign back   
  
"Alright, we'll be there," Dad answers Laura quickly, she jumps up from the bed and runs off to her room to get changed.   
  
"James, why don't you take Pietro and go get Nathaniel ready for the picnic," I ask Bucky as Pietro walks out of the bathroom, he nods and they both walk out of the room.   
  
After the door closes I turn to my Dad, "What's up? Why is the wedding such a touchy subject?"   
  
"I don't want a big wedding, I had that before with your mother," Dad says looking exhausted from this conversation already, "Pietro wants something as fancy as Steve's and Tony's wedding and I just don't know if I can do it. I can't even mention, scratch that, think the word elope without getting the death-glare from Wanda."   
  
"Oh, well talk to him," I say taking the spot next to him on the bed.   
  
"I did, but he just whines and throws a hiss-y fit," Dad says, "It's like getting any of you to take your medicine when you were younger."   
  
"I'll talk to him. Not at lunch," I say while pulling him up to his feet, "I'll get him to agree to a small thing with just us your large family, Nat, and Wanda."   
  
"If you can't convince him," Dad says before I get my hand on the door, "I'm calling off the engagement." 


	12. Ultimatum

#  No Need to Run 

###  Ultimatum 

I walk down to the gym after lunch and see Pietro there practicing with Steve. I push the door open and walk over to the bench next to the sparing ring they're in.  
  
"Dylan, you know you're off training and mission until you have the baby right," Steve says after dodging punches form Pietro.  
  
"I know, it's just Bucky's going baby crazy and I needed an escape so I come down here to relax," I say looking up at the two men, "I was hoping you'd be just finishing up though, I need to steal my best friend away."  
  
"We were just about to finish up," Steve says hoping out of the ring, "I'll see you both at dinner?"  
  
I nod and wait for him to leave before I speak up again.  
  
"What is it," Pietro asks throwing his sweaty towel at my, "Boyfriend problems?"  
  
"For you it is," I say putting the towel in the hamper, "I'm here to talk to you as a friend and your fiances daughter about the wedding."  
  
"I want a big wedding, I'm not going to change that," Pietro whines from the change room, "This is going to be my first and last wedding and I want it to be big."  
  
"I know, Pietro," I say as we walk out the training room together turning to head towards the stairs, "but you also have to understand that this is his second and the only reason it didn't last is because he's gay and in love with you. He had to give up a lot for your relationship, can't you give up the dreams of a big wedding?"  
  
"No, I can't," Pietro says as we walk up the stairs, "What about you, if Bucky and you were getting married what would you want?"  
  
"I'd want to be not engaged," I state coldly, "I don't want a wedding, I don't want to get married. That's just something else that people can use against me, it's rough enough having Laura and this little guy on the way but a husband that's just too much. I see how people torture loved ones, I saw what happened to Laura and I also lived it, so if Bucky ever proposed I would turn him down because I don't want him to get hurt because of me."  
  
"So what your saying is we shouldn't get married," Pietro asks defeated, as he sits on the stairs and stops walking.  
  
"No, you and Dad should get married, I'm just a cynical person," I say sitting next to him, "I mean you nearly died for that guy, I know you both will be able to make it through anything. I just don't think I could, it's just my views on marriages in this lifestyle, I support everyone that does I just don't want it."  
  
"See you have your ideals on marriage," Pietro says, "and I have mine on weddings, they should be a huge ordeal celebrating two people coming together. I'm not going to change that."  
  
Before I can reply Pietro is already up the rest of the stairs, I get off on the next floor and take the elevator up to our living quarters.  
  
I see Pietro walking towards his room, I run up and block him. I look around to make sure no one else is there.  
  
"Pietro, listen to me," I say sternly, "Compromise with Dad, make it intimate with Dad, Wanda, Nat, my Mom and siblings, Bucky, Laura, and me. It'll be more memorable that way."  
  
"No, I want it my way," Pietro says pushing past me.  
  
"If you don't agree to a small wedding Dad's calling off the engagement," I whisper-yell at him.  
  
Within seconds I'm in my old room with him the door is closed and locked.  
  
"What did you just say," Pietro asks both hurt and upset.  
  
"Dad said that if you don't agree to a smaller wedding, or even eloping, he's calling off the wedding. He really doesn't want the big wedding," I reply, "I know I shouldn't have said anything but I can't watch this go on any longer. I love you, I love my Dad and I love both of you together; so smarten the fuck up or I'll make you smarten up."  
  
I walk over to the door unlocking it and walk out. I make my way to the kitchen just as Dad and Tony walk in.  
  
"Hey, Sparky, why so pissed off looking," Tony says tossing Dad a beer from the fridge, "Metal Arm not letting you top?"  
  
"Tony, that's my daughter, can we not talk about her relations with Bucky while I'm around," Dad says from his perch on the counter.  
  
"Why not? I mean it's not like we don't hear yours, for someone that fast you'd think he wouldn't be a screamer," Tony says handing out a beer to me.  
  
"Can't, pregnant, or did you just think this belly is your hubby's cooking," I say rubbing the small bump starting to develop.  
  
Dad falls off the counter from laughing too hard, I walk over and help him up. Tony looks down at the beer in his hand embarrassed, mumbling something about being sorry. Which causes me to start laughing, allowing Tony to loosen up some and start laughing at Dad for falling of the counter. We continue to laugh until Steve clears his throat from the doorway.  
  
"Sorry, my fault," Tony says from his spot by the fridge, "Offered Sparky a beer and it was just wit that brought us all tumbling down," after he said that the three of us burst out laughing all over again.  
  
"What's so funny," Pietro asks as he opens the beer he just took from Tony's hand.  
  
"Nothing, I don't think I can laugh anymore and still have control of my bladder," I say walking over to the bar stool behind the island.  
  
"How was your workout, babe," Dad says walking over to kiss Pietro on the cheek.  
  
"It was good, Steve taught me a lot," Pietro says shifting in his stance, "I was thinking, about the wedding," before he can say anything else Steve, Tony and myself rush out of the room.  
  
"Not really in the mood to hear them fight right now," I say walking towards my own room, "You two love birds keep it down okay? We don't need another Pietro in this base."  
  
Before walking in to my room, I see the blush raising on the back of Steve's neck at my comment. I smile to myself while I push open the door, I walk in and see Bucky sitting on our bed ready a book that Bruce suggested him.  
  
"How was your talk with Pietro," Bucky asks as I plop down next to him.  
  
"It was fine, he's talking to Dad in the kitchen now," I say taking the book from his hands placing it on the nightstand behind me.  
  
"I was enjoying that," he says after I turn back to face him.  
  
"I thought we could do something together that we both enjoy," I say before I start kissing his neck.  
  
His hands trail down my back making their way to my waist, he quickly lifts me so that I'm straddling his hips. I part from kissing his neck, I look up at him and am pulling into a sloppy kiss. I wrap my hands up into his hair deepening the kiss with each passing moment, his hands slip up under my shirt as he starts to trace my spine. I move my head down to kiss along his jawline, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck until I push his shirt out of the way and meet his collarbone with my lips. I feel his hands continue up my back bringing my shirt with it, I'm about to move away just enough to remove my shirt when we were shouting coming from down the hall.  
  
"What the hell is that," Bucky asks, my mouth still on his collarbone.  
  
The shouting got louder and more clear, "Ohhh, God. Tony please, we have tooooooooooo," I sit there and burst out laughing.  
  
"Tony turned Steve into a screamer," Bucky says before bursting out laughing too.  
  
I get off of Bucky and walk towards the hallway, Bucky right behind me. I open the door and see everyone else making there way away from Tony's and Steve's room, Bucky adn I join the team and walk towards the common area.  
  
"Normally, you hear Tony ask Jarvis to make the room sound proof," Natasha says after we all sit down, "That's when you know they're about to get it on, today he didn't."  
  
Pietro and Dad join us from the kitchen and sit together on the recliner that is left open. Even with being as far away as possible on this floor from the rooms we can still hear Steve's shouting.  
  
"He's worse then Pietro," Bucky says from our spot on the couch, causing the whole room to burst out laughing expect for Pietro and Dad.  
  
"That's not fair, I'm in more control when I top, I haven't topped in weeks," Pietro says defensively from his seat.  
  
"TMI," Laura and I scream at him.  
  
"I don't want to hear about your sex life with my father," I say turning deep red, "I think those are words someone should never actually have to verbalize, they should just be known."  
  
While we sit there talking about lines that shouldn't be crossed we see a flush-faced Steve walk down the hallway. He notices the smirks everyone is giving him and rushes into the kitchen mutter something about making dinner. Tony soon follows and plops down on the floor by Dad and Pietro's feet.  
  
"See how nice I am to the rest of the team," Tony says, "All rooms can be soundproof, just ask Jarvis before you start and no one has to hear your screaming," he says hitting Pietro on the leg, causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing. 


	13. The Secret of a Lifetime

#  No Need to Run 

###  The Secret of a Lifetime 

I lay in bed curled up against Bucky's chest. I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders and start shaking me. I reach under my pillow pulling a gun pointing it at the persons face, while holding up the blanket to my naked chest.  
  
"Dylan, it's me Pietro," Pietro whispers to me, "Get up and get dressed, we need you to come with us."  
  
I nod putting the gun down, "What about Bucky," I whisper back grabbing his shirt off of the floor beside me pulling it on before I get out of bed.  
  
"He has to stay, Laura's staying too," He says looking through my closest grabbing something before turning towards the door, "Only you, Nat and Wanda are coming."  
  
I grab a pair of leggings and pull them on, reaching down I find my combat boots and grab them before quietly walking out of the room. I walk towards the common area where I hear Natasha getting pissed at Dad.  
  
"Clint, so help me god, if the city isn't in need of us I'm going to kill you," she threatens with a knife twisting between her fingers.  
  
"I'll tell you when Pietro gets back from the hanger and when Wanda gets down here," he replies moving away from Natasha.  
  
I sit on the arm of the sofa and pull on my boots, lacing them up when Pietro comes back whispering something in Dad's ear. I hear a door slam and pissed off stomps making their way down the hall.  
  
"I guess Dylan is the only one not pissed at being woken up," Dad says as Wanda walks into the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm pissed, but I mean I pulled a gun on Pietro so I thought I'd try and hide it out here," I say standing next to Wanda, "So what's up?"  
  
"We're going on a trip, not a long one. We'll be back tomorrow," Dad says, "Laura is watching Nate for me, but we're," he says wrapping his arm around Pietro's waist, "We're going to get married and want you three to be there for it."  
  
"If we leave right now, we'll get to Hawaii just in time for their sunset. We're going to have a small wedding on the beach," Pietro says smiling down at Dad.  
  
"You don't want, oh um, I don't know her baby-daddy there or your son and granddaughter or you know your other two children," Natasha says as we walk towards the hanger.  
  
"We're planning a large reception, I've already told Tony who to invite and to go nuts, for this weekend," Dad says, "But we want the ceremony to be private."  
  
I smile at them both as they walk onto the jet, I watch as Dad and Natasha sit in the two pilot seats bickering about something.  
  
"I like this compromise," Pietro says, "Thank you for making me smarten the fuck up."  
  
I pull him into a giant hug and walk towards Wanda's seat and sit next to her.  
  
"This is the perfect combination of both of them," Wanda says smiling over at her brother, "You really know how to get through to him when Clint and I can't."  
  
"I tend to hold it over his head that I saved him from dying, and that I know better for his life," I say jokingly, "I mean, he wanted to run around minutes after our first session. After I let him after an hour of fighting him, he learned to listen to me very quickly."  
  
"You'll stand with him yes," she asks, "I assume Nat is standing with Clint, and with just how similar your relationship is with Pietro to theirs, I think you should stand with him."  
  
She motions for Pietro to come over after saying that before I have a chance to reply.  
  
"Dylan will stand with you," she says instead of asks, "I mean she is the Nat to your Clint."  
  
"What," he asks confused.  
  
"You and Dylan are just like Nat and Clint," she explains, "You two will do anything for each other, just like those two up there. Nat is standing with Clint right," Pietro nods in reply, "Then Dylan is standing with you."  
  
"I thought you were standing with me," Pietro asks, "You are my sister."  
  
"Clint we need to talk," Wanda yells to the front of the jet.  
  
We hear Dad turn on the autopilot and walk towards us closely followed by Natasha.  
  
"What's up," he asks plopping down next to us.  
  
"Wanda is telling me that Dylan is going to stand with me because she in my Nat," Pietro starts, "and I thought she was going to stand with me being my sister and all."  
  
"Well, I just thought your sister should walk you down the aisle," Dad explains, "I mean Dylan is your Nat, yes, and since Nat is standing with me it only makes sense that Dylan stands with you."  
  
Wanda turns to face Pietro sticking out her tongue in the process.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Dad says turning to me, "Want to come help me fly this thing? Nat is tired so I best let her sleep."  
  
I nod and walk up with him taking a seat in the second seat next to him.  
  
"You just sit here and flip the switches I tell you to when I need them, okay," he asks as he takes control of the jet again.  
  
"Sure thing," I say looking out the window at the horizon.  
  
"Thanks," Dad says after a few minutes of silence, "Thanks for talking to him. I don't know what you said but I'm happy you said it."  
  
"From the sounds of what we talked about," I say looking back at the three people fast asleep, "He just wanted the big party."  
  
We sit in silence for the rest of the flight until Dad starts asking me to flip switches as we prepare to land. Once we land I walk to the back of the jet and wake up everyone. We change into the clothes that Dad and Pietro grabbed for us and make our way to the beach, not far from where we landed, seeing that the area is already set up. Dad and Nat walk up to the priest as I stand and wait with Pietro and Wanda a little ways back.  
  
"Ready," Wanda asks in Russian to calm Pietro's nerves, he nods with tear filled eyes.  
  
I turn and start to walk towards the area that has my Dad and Natasha waiting. I get to the end and turn to face Pietro and Wanda as they walk towards us. I quickly steal a look at my Dad and see him wiping away a stray tear as Pietro reaches the front of our small area. A photographer snaps a couple of photos every now and then capturing the raw emotion seen between these two.  
  
"Pietro, since the moment I saw you I knew you were different. I mean you were a pain in the ass but the one thing I knew I would never be able to shoot," Dad starts, "After the fight in Sokovia, where you saved my life I started to realize just what you meant to me. Over the past year you have brought me so much happiness, with coming back alive and bringing back my daughter, that I hope I can spend the rest on my life repaying you. I want to love you every minute of every day, with every breath from now until my last, and every action until the day I die; which will be waaaaaaaay in the future because I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon. I love you, Roadrunner."  
  
"Clint, I never imagined I would be able to find someone who could love me as much as you do," Pietro says, "I don't want to think of what my life would be like if it wasn't for the day you and your team attacked the base we were at, I was able to find someone that I was able to protect and love. I want you to know that I will spend these years together, these long and many years together, protecting you and making you as happy and safe as you have made me. I want to love you every minute of every day, with every breath from now until my last, and every action until the day I die. I love you, Old Man."  
  
I feel Wanda tap on my shoulder holding out a Kleenex to me, I take it and wipe my eyes.  
  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you make kiss the husband," the priest announces.  
  
Pietro shaking from excitement pulls Dad in for a sloppy but happy kiss. Wanda, Natasha and I start cheering and clapping, we are then pulled into a giant group hug by the newlyweds as the photographer goes picture happy. We stand around getting as many pictures as possible before we walk back to the quinjet, pictures in hand. I walk to the front of the jet and start it.  
  
"Jarvis, take us back to the base," I say to the AI system.  
  
"Of course, and may I say congratulations Hawkeye and Quicksilver," he replies before taking off.  
  
I walk back to where everyone is celebrating with champagne, I smile and hug Dad again knowing that this is the best thing to be woken up for in a long while. 


	14. If and When

#  No Need to Run 

###  If and When 

I walk into the common area and see different bots whizzing around decorating for tonight.  
  
"Hey, Sparky. Where's the happy couple," Tony asks as he replenishes the bar.  
  
"I don't know, celebrating," I say putting the heels I'm suppose to wear tonight on the coffee table.  
  
"Bucky is worried about you," Steve says walking out of the kitchen, "Us and the ones at the weddings are supposed to be the only ones that know, but I think you should go tell Buck where you were."  
  
I nod walking out of the room heading towards the shooting range. After the light changes I walk into the room ready for a screaming match.  
  
"Dylan, you're alright," Bucky says as he pulls me into a giant hug, "Where were you? Why are you wearing that? Those weren't the clothes that were missing."  
  
"Yes, Hawaii, wedding," I answer while being squeezed.  
  
"Hawaii? Wedding? Explain," Bucky asks curtly.  
  
"Dad and Pietro 'eloped' in Hawaii, these are the dresses that me Wanda and Nat had to wear," I start explain, "I'm still wearing it because Tony and Steve are setting up for their party and want the 'wedding party' in the same thing they wore for the ceremony. The only ones that know about this right now are us, Tony, Steve, Wanda, Nat, Dad and Pietro."  
  
"Oh, okay," Bucky says as we walk towards the elevator.  
  
We step in and press the button for the floor everyone lives on.  
  
"So we're the only couple left not married," Bucky says after we start to move, "How much pressure do you think we're going to get tonight?"  
  
"None, cause if we do they'll know what it feels like to get 3rd degree burns," I say not facing him.  
  
"True, and it's really not their business when we getting married either," he says.  
  
"You mean if we get married," I reply, sneaking a glance at him and watch for his reaction.  
  
"True again, I mean we aren't even engaged. So it's not their business on when we get engaged either," he says as we continue up in the elevator.  
  
"You mean if we get engaged," I reply as the doors open.  
  
We walk towards our room, knowing that once we get there we're going to start fighting.  
  
"Why are you always saying if," he asks closing the door.  
  
"Because if means a possibility, when means it's going to happen," I reply.  
  
"Well, I mean it's going to happen, we're going to get engaged and then we're going to get married," he replies.  
  
"No, I mean it's hard enough having children in our line of work but a marriage," I say, "it's impossible."  
  
"Just look at Steve and Tony, they're doing great," he retorts.  
  
"Yes, so will Dad and Pietro," I reply, "But it's hard enough having our daughter now fighting at our side and with this little guy on the way we're screwed."  
  
"I think we did just fine with Laura and we'll do gre-" Bucky starts.  
  
"I did great with Laura," I interrupt him, "you fucking killed her," I see the pain that those words cause raising in his eyes as he turns and runs out of the room, "James, James, Bucky, that's not what I meant."  
  
I race after him but can't catch him. I walk towards the common area and flop onto the couch just as Pietro and Dad walk in to see all the decorations that are up.  
  
"Is this what you wanted Mr. Barton-Maximoff," Dad asks holding Pietro's hand.  
  
"Yes," he leans in and kisses the top of his head before noticing me, "Dylan, you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, great, just waiting for tonight thought it'd be quiet in here since only a few people know," I say standing to look at them, "I'm going to go see Laura and Nathaniel, I'll see you both tonight, Dads."  
  
I hurry out of the room, not wanting to take anything away from them today. I knock on Laura's door and walk in seeing her rocking Nathaniel while looking at her clothes.  
  
"Hey, Momma. I got a couple of questions for you," she says not looking up from her clothes, "One, do you know what the party is for tonight and how fancy it is, and two, since I'm an adult now can I drink at the party?"  
  
"I say pretty fancy, this is what I'm wearing," I say as she looks over to me, "and I don't see why not, as long as you're responsible."  
  
I reach my arms out to take Nathaniel as she grabs a dress and hurries to change into it. I smile at the boy in my arms as the door slowly opens and Wanda walks in.  
  
"Hi, can I talk to you for a second," she asks as Laura walks out of the bathroom, she takes Nate from my arms and puts him in his crib as I follow Wanda into the hallway.  
  
"What's up," I ask after we close the door.  
  
"I ran into Bucky and he asked me to ask you if you could just forget about the fight as tonight is an important night for your Dad and my brother," she says looking at me trying to understand the whole thing.  
  
"Of course, I was actually planning on pulling him aside and asking the same thing," I reply as Natasha walks up.  
  
"Come on, we have to go wait in their room until the party now. Pietro and Tony planned this be entrance for tonight and want us included," she says dragging us towards Dad and Pietro's room.  
  
"My shoes are in," I walk into the room and see Pietro holding my shoes, "Thanks."  
  
We sit in the room talking about nothing waiting for Tony to come and get us.  
  
_**Everything okay, you seem really down and quiet.**_ Dad signed to me after Natasha went to the bathroom.  
_**Yeah, just tired, you know surprise weddings in the middle of the night and being pregnant does that to some people.**_ I sign back.  
_**I know that you're lying. Tell me when you're ready to talk okay?**_ He signs back as Natasha walks into the room.  
  
Tony enters the room shortly after telling us that everyone was there. We stand up and walk into the hallway. Wanda walks into the room first, swaying her hips to the songs that's playing, Natasha and I walk in together in the same fashion as Wanda. The music changes to a sappy love song, I think _All of Me, by John Legend_ , and Pietro and Dad walk in holding hands. Everyone erupts into cheer as they walk in, after they get to the center of the room they start their first dance. Vision and Wanda join them, followed shortly after by Natasha and Cooper, I stand there watching smiling. Seconds later Bucky is leading me onto the floor and we join them dancing, I fake a smile as the photographer whizzes around everyone but feel the obvious tension between Bucky and myself. Once the song ends I walk over to Mom and Lila and sit down with them.  
  
"Okay, so we asked a few people to give little, ummm," Pietro stands by the mic looking confused with the word he wants.  
  
"Speeches, we're going to start with Pietro's sister, my new sister-in-law, Wanda," Dad continues smiling up at Pietro.  
  
Wanda walks up to the microphone and starts talking about her brother and how happy he's been since meeting Dad, Natasha is the next one to talk, followed by Steve and Tony together.  
  
"Now, we want to welcome someone very near and dear to both of our hearts," Dad starts.  
  
"She's the reason why we are here today, please welcome my best friend and new step-daughter, Dylan," Pietro finishes.  
  
I walk up to the mic smiling at the happy couple, "Thanks Dad and Pietro, first I want to say to Pietro, don't ever call me your step-daughter again," this receives laughs from the crowd, "I want to thank everyone that is here to help celebrate this amazing time. I know that they said I'm the reason that we're even here today but that's not true. Yes, I had a small hand in it, bringing Pietro back from the brink of death, but it was their love and commitment to each other, their ability to see past the dangers of our careers, and their understanding that we know everything about each others lives that has us here today. I want everyone here to join me in raising a glass in honour of these two great fathers," I smirk at them while saying that, "Clint and Pietro. Cheers."  
  
I walk back to my seat hugging both of them along the way. After I sit down they walk up to the front with the mic.  
  
"Hi, we just wanted to thank everyone for coming, and apologize to our family that we didn't invite to the ceremony," Dad starts, "It was an intimate moment that was shared between best friends that have become family, that's right I'm talking to you Nat and Dylan, and family that has become best friends, that's you Wanda. Nat, we've been through everything together, including trying to kill each other, I want you to know that you are the only person in this world I view as my sister and that I wouldn't have learned to be as strong as I am without you by my side living the terrors I lived and I want to thank you for that."  
  
"We couldn't be here without the love and support of our 'family' and our family," Pietro continues, "Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel, where ever his is, I hope that you can accept me into your family as I hope me and Wanda can do with you. Dylan and other Laura, I want to thank you, seeing what you've been through and how much closer you are because of it, I know that it will be possible to make it through. Ванда, моя парных, я не мог быть кто я сегодня без Вас на моей стороне по поддержанию меня в правом и из тюрьмы. Я хочу защитить вас сейчас, как вы делали это затем. Я люблю тебя, сестра."  
  
"Love, no matter what level of it, is something that can endure anything," Dad picks up after Pietro starts to cry some, "In this line of work, love for anything can be used against you. The couples we have here, the families that are present, show us that we can make it through anything. Tony and Steve, thank you for showing us how to love with all the fighting; Dylan and Laura, thank you for showing us how to be a family through all the torture; Cooper and Lila, thank you for showing me how much distant can make a family stronger. Thank you everyone, and let's party!!"  
  
The music starts booming at those words, I stand up and make my way over to Bucky, who's sitting with Steve and Tony. I sit down next to him, looking up at his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"When. When we get married, I'll be the happiest person alive," I say, leaning in kissing the top of his forehead before dragging Steve out onto the dance floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaning behind Pietro's part of his thank you speech:
> 
> Wanda, my twin, I couldn't be who I am today without you by my side keeping me in the right and out of jail. I want to protect you now, as you did then. I love you, sister.


	15. I Want my Dad

#  No Need to Run 

###  I Want my Dad 

It's been three months since Dad and Pietro's wedding, I sit on the couch in the common area with Bucky and Laura holding my stomach. The baby's been kicking off and on for the past couple of hours.  
  
"Any word on when your Dads' are coming back," Tony asks plopping down on the chair across from us.  
  
"Anytime today, they stopped in at the farm to see Cooper and Lila and they'll be here after that," I say.  
  
Steve walks in followed closely by Natasha and Wanda after training.  
  
"Why are you touching her stomach," Wanda asks.  
  
"James, move for a sec. The baby's been kicking, want to feel," I say as Wanda walks over to my side. She places her hand cautiously on my stomach just as the baby kicks.  
  
"That's wonderful, it doesn't hurt," Wanda asks laughing a little.  
  
"No, not really, he's not as bad of a kicker as Laura was," I reply shifting in my spot.  
  
"How far along are you again," Steve asks as Tony plays with his hair.  
  
"19 weeks, I'm still in the second, ouu," I say feeling a twinge in my side.  
  
"What's wrong? Steve call the medical wing tell them that Dy-" Bucky starts.  
  
"It's fine, it was just a twinge. I'm fine," I interrupt him before he can go full panic, "Don't worry."  
  
I push myself up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen to get a drink of water. I open the fridge and grab a bottle when I feel another twinge in my side, this time more painful than the first. I lean against the counter slowing my breath hoping to cease the pain, seconds later another twinge arises causing me to scream out in pain. Bucky is by my side in seconds of me loosing my balance.  
  
"Medical wing, now," I get out better staggered breaths.  
  
Bucky picks me up in both of his arms carrying me towards the medical wing as fast as he can.  
  
"Really wish Pietro was back already," Bucky says as I grimace in more pain.  
  
We burst through the doors at the medical wing and are escorted straight to a private room. Bucky puts me down on the bed and is then ushered out as the doctor examines me. I sit there as he carefully pokes around my two sides, lower back, and pelvic area. After that he hooks me up to a machine to monitor my vitals and sends out for the ultrasound equipment. Once the equipment is in the room he hooks it up and checks on the baby, he also examines me to check and see if it's with my uterus.  
  
"Well, from the looks of everything," the Doctor says removing his gloves, "Your water broke and you're dilated 7cm. I'll be back in a couple minutes to prep you for pushing."  
  
After the doctor walks out Bucky is allowed back into the room.  
  
"What is going on? They wouldn't tell me anything," Bucky says reaching and holding my hand taking a seat next to me.  
  
"I'm in labour, I'm 7cm dilated and when the doctor gets back I'm pushing," I say still not thinking fully, "I need you to be ready for this, okay, James? You ready?"  
  
Before he can answer, the colour in his face drains and he is on the floor passed out. A nurse comes in and moves him to another room.  
  
"How am I supposed to do this alone," I scream as another contraction happens.  
  
Laura walks in and sits next to me.  
  
"I'm here for you Momma," she says pushing my sweaty hair out of my eyes.  
  
"I want my Dad, I want Clint back right now. Has anyone called him and told him I'm in labour," I rant on, "Does he know that he's about to be a grandfather again?"  
  
"I know, Dylan, and I'm going to be here with you throughout this all," Dad says walking into the room.  
  
As Laura walks out of the room the doctor enters. He checks my cervix and tells me that it's time to push. I start listening to the doctor and allow them to tell me what to do. The machine hooked up to me monitoring the baby starts going crazy.  
  
"What's going on," I start panicking, "Is the baby alright?"  
  
The doctor quickly says something to the nurse, I start crying harder as the pain washes over me. I can't hear what my Dad is saying but I am able to hear sounds coming from his general direction. I feel the pain getting worse the more often I get contractions. I feel the doctor tap on my knee trying to get my focus back.  
  
"Dylan-stuck-surgery," I manage to to pick up.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I scream out again in pain, "No, no surgery. It doesn't work-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-on me."  
  
"She has healing powers, she's only ever injured for an hour at tops. Surgery isn't going to work," Dad says.  
  
That is the last thing I remember before blacking out due to pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up to someone rubbing their thumb over the back of my hand. I flutter my eyelids quickly trying to understand my surroundings. I hear the loud beeping of a machine to the left of me, the opposite side of the person holding my hand.  
  
"Dylan, Dylan are you awake? Can you hear me," Bucky asks as my eyes slowly open.  
  
"Where am I, what is that beeping noise," I asks struggling to open my eyes against the bright light.  
  
"The hospital, and that beeping is the machine helping our son breathe," Bucky answers still rubbing my hand, "You went into labour about two months ago, he's been on that machine since then. You've been in a coma, at first it was due to the amount of pain you were in, then the past couple of weeks it was a medically induced coma because we need you to focus on healing yourself."  
  
"What happened to me," I ask looking over to the machine hooked up to our son, "Is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine, healthy as can be for being premature," Bucky says, "He has abilities just like you and Laura, his are more dangerous. He's the reason why you're still here, he's able to coat himself in blades, that's how he got out and that's why you had his so early."  
  
"He nearly killed me didn't he," I ask flatly.  
  
"Yes," Bucky replies with tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's his name anyway," I ask.  
  
"Rasputin," Bucky answers coldly, "it's Russian for _badly behaved child_." 


	16. Small Scrapings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Just a heads up that this has Captain America: Civil War spoilers in it, pretty much a complete summary of what happened. So don't read it until you see the movie, or you know don't mind spoilers.

#  No Need to Run 

###  Small Scrapings 

I walk out of the hospital room with Ras in my arms. Pietro and Laura are walking back with me, it's been three weeks since I woke up. Bucky and Dad have been missing since I woke up. I walk into the common area and see Vision sitting there on the couch with Tony and Rhodey.  
  
"Hi," Tony says quietly as he sees us walk in, "I didn't, I, umm, I-"  
  
"Rhodey, what happened," I ask interrupting Tony.  
  
"You didn't hear," Rhodey asks cautiously, glancing quickly to Pietro and Laura.  
  
"Mom, I think you should sit down for this and let me take Ras," Laura says motioning me towards the couch.  
  
"Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Scott were all arrested for following Steve and Bucky," Pietro starts, "Natasha and Shannon have gone missing. Steve and Bucky went looking into Bucky's past and caused an accident resulting in causalities, there was a, umm."  
  
"The US government pretty much wanted to have control over us, send us out when they saw fit," Tony picks up, "Steve, Sam, Wanda and Clint didn't sign it. They continued fighting and became fugitives. We tried to stop them and Steve and Bucky got away, Rhodey got injured and everyone else arrested. One small thing though, there was a break in at the raft, Barton, Wilson, Lang, and Maximoff are missing. Agents have already checked at the farm and he's not there, actually an agent is staying there until they are found. We need the three of you, Dylan, Pietro, and Laura, to either sign this or retire. You can stay here, if you choose not to sign it, but aren't allowed to use your powers ever again."  
  
"So you don't know where my Dad, his sister, your husband or my, her father is," I ask from my seat.  
  
"I can meet up with Steve but it's risky," Tony says spinning a phone in his hand, "I'm on a short leash with the government right now."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Pietro says, "you want me to pick a side?"  
  
"You want us to pick the Avengers or biological family," Laura asks.  
  
"If we sign this, and they reach out to us, we have to turn them in," Pietro throws another question Tony's way.  
  
"What happens if we leave? What happens if we go looking for them and join their fight," Laura asks.  
  
"Laura, Pietro, stop," I say looking at the hurt in Tony's face, "Can we think about signing it? Can we have some time, Tony?"  
  
He nods as we get up and walk out of the room. We enter Laura's room locking the door once in there.  
  
"We aren't signing it and we can't stay here," Pietro speeds out.  
  
"I'm staying here no matter what," I say while rocking Ras.  
  
"Mom, you're kidding right," Laura asks.  
  
"I have your brother to think about. Your father obviously didn't want you involved either Laura, and Dad was protecting you Pietro," I say, "If they wanted you to fight with them they would have dragged you along but they knew I would need family here. They kept you from the fight because of him," I say motioning towards the baby in my arms, "They left you, us, behind to protect us. I'm not planning on sign that damn thing, but I'm sure as hell not leaving a place that gives us protection."  
  
"PERIMETER BREACH! PERIMETER BREACH!"  
  
We rush out of the room into the common area to see what's going on. Tony motions for us to stand with Rhodey behind him and we quickly do so. The doors to the stairs fly open.  
  
"Steve," Tony yells, rushing towards him engulfing Steve in a giant hug.  
  
"We have a problem, we need your help Tony," Steve says as he pushes away the smaller man, "I just need to make a few things clear, one I'm still not going to sign it. Two, I won't come home until you get the government to overrule it. And three, no one gets arrested while you help us."  
  
"Steve, I can't promise those things," Tony says looking down at his hands.  
  
"What is it, Steve? Can we help," I say walking towards him with Laura and Pietro close behind.  
  
"Did you sign it," Steve asks, we all shake our heads, "Are you planning on signing it," we shake our heads again, "Are you ready to become fugitives until this law gets abolished?"  
  
Pietro rushes out of the room coming back with three bags, we follow behind Steve out of the compound and onto a small jet.  
  
"What was the problem that you need Tony's help with," I ask after we take off.  
  
"Bucky went under again and won't come out until we can remove whatever Hydra put in him," Steve answers quietly, "We have to figure out how to remove it."  
  
Pietro has my son out of my arms as soon as the words leave Steve's mouth.  
  
"Why," I blurt out, "Why is he back under?"  
  
"Everything in the past few months, Laura dying because they reset him," Steve replies, "Ras nearly killing you and Bucky nearly told the doctors to not hook him up to any machines. He can't trust the trails of Hydra."  
  
"He said Wanda got them all out, after Laura's death," I say, "He was under my truth power."  
  
"Hydra knew about your power right," Steve asks, I nod, "They have samples of your blood, right? They must have made something that counter balances it."  
  
"Where is everyone now," I ask, starting to plan our next move, "We need Wanda to help us and we need to see Dad."  
  
"They're in hiding. I told them to run after I broke them out of the raft," Steve says softly, "I told them to stay away from everyone for a while, it's safer for everyone that way."  
  
"Wait, I can't see my husband or my sister until this law-thing is destroyed," Pietro speaks up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't even take you to where we have Bucky. It's safer this way," Steve says without looking up.  
  
We stand there in silence for a while. Pietro paces while holding Ras with a worried look on his face. I see Laura trying to calm herself to keep control of her powers. I collapse to the floor thinking of what my last conversation was with my Dad, with Wanda, with Bucky. I'm about to speak up when an alarm goes off on the jet.  
  
"Shit, everyone buckle up, this is going to be a rough landing. One of our engines just blew," Steve yells over the alarm.  
  
I race over to Pietro and take Ras in my arms holding him tightly to my chest while buckled into a seat next to Laura. Steve tries to keep control of the jet as much as he can but looses it when we hit the tip of a tree. The jet starts spinning out of control plummeting towards the ground, I feel Laura's arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me closer to her chest. We hit the ground hard, causing the jet to flip multiple times until we crash into another tree. Steve slowly gets up from the pilot seat and walks towards us helping everyone out of the jet.  
  
"Where are we," Laura asks once everyone is out.  
  
"About ten miles from our safe house," Steve replies looking around.  
  
"What happened to the engine," I ask, rocking Ras trying to calm him down.  
  
"I did it," a sickening voice replies, "I heard the Avengers have fallen, and thought I might be able to recruit some to join me."  
  
I see Steve stiffen at the voice, I slowly turn around to face the man behind us. His raven black hair and green eyes look faintly familiar. Before anyone can say anything else, there is a flash of blue and this god-like man in flat on his back being pinned down by Pietro.  
  
"Pietro, get off of him," I yell, he doesn't move. I try again in Russian resulting in him standing up, still glaring down at the man, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't you know who that is," Pietro hisses at me.  
  
"Yeah, he's the man that just tried to kill us and right now we need him alive to answer some questions," I spit back.  
  
"No, well yes, but that's Loki," Pietro retorts, "the one that brainwashed and kidnapped Clint before the battle of New York." 


	17. Working Together

#  No Need to Run 

###  Working Together 

"Don't you know who that is," Pietro hisses at me.   
  
"Yeah, he's the man that just tried to kill us and right now we need him alive to answer some questions," I spit back.   
  
"No, well yes, but that's Loki," Pietro retorts, "the one that brainwashed and kidnapped Clint before the battle of New York."   
  
"Yes, I am he. Why should it matter to her," Loki says looking at me.   
  
"It matters to me because I heard the horrible things you made him do," I turn to him, still rocking Ras, "It matters to me because I swore I was going to hurt you like you hurt him. Laura, take Ras."   
  
"I am a God you dim mortal," Loki spits at me, "You cannot harm me."   
  
"I'm not a mortal, bitch," I yell, as flames start to engulf my hands, "I'm an inhuman and you tortured my father!"   
  
"Stand down, Agent Barton," Steve says jumping between me and Loki, "I think he can help. I think he and Wanda can help Buck and I, we, need him alive to do so."   
  
I turn and walk away sitting down on a large rock, "How can we get Wanda to help when she's in hiding," I ask.   
  
"I know where they are," Steve says sitting next to me, "All of them. I'll get in touch with Wanda and have her meet us where Bucky is."   
  
"And Clint," Pietro says digging his toe into the ground, "Can I see Clint?"   
  
"I think it's best that he doesn't know I'm helping," Loki says from his stance.   
  
"Wanda and Clint travel together, just like Scott and Sam. I told them to stay in pairs and," Steve looks up at Pietro, "Clint chose to protect Wanda with his life."   
  
"One small thing," I say not looking up from my feet, "How are we supposed to get where we're going with a totaled quinjet?"   
  
"I'll make a call," Steve says getting up and walking into the woods more.   
  
"I didn't know Agent Barton had three children," Loki says after awhile, "I knew about Cooper and Lila but not about you, is he ashamed of you or something?"   
  
"I went missing when I was seven," I say meeting his eyes, "We just met again about two years ago."   
  
"Okay, so everyone here knows my name," Loki says taking a small step towards us, "Shouldn't I be so lucky as to know all of yours?"   
  
"That is Laura, the baby in her arms is Rasputin also known as Ras, that is Pietro, and I'm Dylan," I reply.   
  
"Why do you want to see Barton so badly," Loki directs this question towards Pietro.   
  
"Clint's with his sister," I reply, noticing how tense Pietro is, "And is also Pietro's husband."   
  
"So you two are Barton's family then, well and your sister too then," Loki says looking back at me, "And you're the spoke person when Captain Rogers isn't around, aren't you? That child, well both of them look an awful lot like you, how much do I want to bet that the girl is your twin and the boy is your son."   
  
"Wow," I say sarcastically, while clapping, "Aren't you just a smart ass, but you're half wrong, Laura is my daughter and Ras is my son. Biologically Laura is 12, but let's just say the two of us went through hell for a couple of hours and now she's an adult. Why does Steve think you can help us?"   
  
"Well, I am a God for one," Loki says standing right in front of me, I raise from my seat to be at eye level with him, "Also, I can produce magick, a darker variety what can this Wanda do?"   
  
Before anyone can answer an arrow is shot between Loki and myself causing an electric shock knocking us both on our asses.   
  
"I don't like how close he was to you," Dad says helping me up.   
  
"Ahh, Agent Barton, how nice it is to see you again," Loki says once he stands up.   
  
Dad is about to lunge at him but is knocked to the ground by Pietro. I see Steve and Wanda walk out of the woods together seeing the very dysfunctional scene before them.   
  
"Okay, another jet is on it's way to this location," Steve says as Pietro hugs Wanda, "Once it gets here we'll head out to the facility that is holding Bucky. Wanda and Loki will work together to make sure all traces, and this time we do mean all, of Hydra are gone so he can get back to his family."   
  
"Where do we go though," I say, "After he's better? We're fugitives, our son is a fugitive and he's not even a year old yet."   
  
"Our? Is Captain Rogers a father," Loki says looking around.   
  
The next thing we know Loki is on the ground convulsing in pain, the anger in Laura's eyes growing.   
  
"Sweetheart, stop," I say walking towards her, "We need him at full strength, we need him alive to save your father, to save our family."   
  
Laura stops, it takes Loki some time to ground his breathing.   
  
"What the hell is going on," Loki sputters out, "Is everyone here powered? Other than Barton, his husband and that infant."   
  
"Actually, I'm the only one that isn't enhanced or inhuman," Dad replies walking over to hold Ras.   
  
"Wait that infant has powers," Loki says as his eyes grow in panic.   
  
"That's not important now. What's important is that no one else tries to kill Loki until after Bucky is better," Steve says sternly towards everyone, "Is that understood?"   
  
We all nod in response and sit down around the edges of the clearing waiting for the jet. I walk over towards Loki and sit down next to him.   
  
"Have you ever tried this before," I ask looking down at my hands, "Have you ever tried to remove traces of science from someones brain before?"   
  
"Not science, but I have successfully done this with magic," Loki says, "Wanda has done this before, she will make sure I don't cross any critical lines."   
  
"Okay," I say, "Thank you for helping us, I know this isn't really your cup of tea but it's greatly appreciated."   
  
"You care for this man that I will be working on don't you," Loki says, noticing the break in my voice, "I swear to you I won't let anything bad happen to him in this process."   
  
I sit there in silence not trusting my voice to say anything more without breaking completely. Loki reaches out and cautiously takes my hand, rubbing small circles on it trying to show compassion. I give a small smile his direction as the jet lands in the clearing, we stand up and walk in together.   
  
"It's going to be a long flight," Steve says taking the pilot seat, "Loki and Wanda I need you two to rest as it will be a long day when we get there."   
  
I sit down on one of the benches as Steve starts to fly us towards Bucky. It's not long after we take off that Loki is seated next to me resting his head on the wall behind him with his eyes closed lightly.   
  
"Does he share the same feelings as you," Loki says out of the blue.   
  
"Yes, I actually think he has more than myself," I reply, "Laura and Ras are both of our children, both conceived under different circumstances but both have brought us closer together."   
  
"Then why go under," he asks as his eyes slowly open, "If he cares for you, why go under?"   
  
"It's because he cares about me that he went under," I reply, "We went through a lot in the past 5 months, he ki-actually, I'd prefer not to talk about it. It's very hard to talk about."   
  
"Whatever happened hurt you didn't it," he asks, I nod in reply, "Then why bring him back, if it hurts that much, why bring him back?"   
  
"For Ras, I don't want him to grow up and not know his father," I reply involuntarily, "Laura didn't know her father for most of her life and I don't want Ras to go through that as well."   
  
"If I do this, promise me one thing," Loki says.   
  
"What is it," I ask.   
  
"Don't go back to him. Don't go back to someone who will hurt you that much," he replies, "Be with someone that won't hurt you."   
  
"And who would that someone be," I say flatly.   
  
"Someone like me," Loki replies as he stands and walks over to Wanda. 


	18. In Sickness and In Health

#  No Need to Run 

###  In Sickness and In Health 

"If I do this, promise me one thing," Loki says.  
  
"What is it," I ask.  
  
"Don't go back to him. Don't go back to someone who will hurt you that much," he replies, "Be with someone that won't hurt you."  
  
"And who would that someone be," I say flatly.  
  
"Someone like me," Loki replies as he stands and walks over to Wanda.  
  
I sit in silence for the rest of the flight. We land in a very secluded area and exit the jet.  
  
"We have to wait here for a ride to the facility," Steve says after we all exit the jet.  
  
"You don't have to wait long," this man says as he walks out from behind a tree.  
  
"T'Challa, thank you for letting me bring my team along," Steve says walking up to the man.  
  
We follow behind walking towards a row of jeeps. Wanda, Loki, and myself climb into one, I hold Ras on my lap as we start to drive towards the facility. I look everywhere but towards Loki, once we park everyone exits their jeeps and walk into the building.  
  
"Steve, only a few people can be in the room when everything happens," T'Challa says.  
  
"How many to be exact," Steve asks as we ride in the elevator.  
  
"5 plus the doctors and nurses," he responds.  
  
"Well, it will be myself, Loki and Wanda, Dylan, and Clint," Steve replies, "Unless you want to be in there, your highness."  
  
"Why am I going to be in there, it makes no sense," Dad speaks up before T'Challa can answer.  
  
"Dylan will need support, and you are the best one to give it to her," Steve replies, "Pietro won't be able to stay calm enough, no offense."  
  
We exit the elevator, I hand Ras over to Laura and follow behind Steve as he leads the group of us towards a lab.  
  
"We started the unfreezing process when you called, he should be awake in a few minutes," one of the doctors said as we entered.  
  
I stand next to the containment unit that has Bucky in it, I notice that his metal arm is completely gone.  
  
"What happened to him," I say placing my hand lightly on the glass.  
  
"Tony tried to take us in," Steve replies with a broken tone, "The three of us fought and Bucky lost his arm. I'm sorry Dylan."  
  
"No, Steve, I'm sorry," I say pulling him into a hug, "I'm sorry that you and Tony are fighting and barely talking. I'm sorry that you had to choose sides between your husband and your best friend. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help."  
  
Just then the heart monitor starts to pick up a heartbeat. It continues to grow stronger, the containment unit opens. Steve and myself help Bucky over to the table and lay him down waiting for him to wake up completely.  
  
"St-Ste-Steve," he asks quietly as his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Bucky it's me," Steve says holding his friends hand.  
  
"Did you find a way to get it out," Bucky asks louder this time.  
  
"I did, Wanda and Loki, shh, Loki is on our side at the moment, are going to get it out," Steve says soothingly, "I have someone here that you'll want to see before we start though."  
  
"Dylan," Bucky asks with tears in his eyes, "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I couldn't let you wake up without me by your side, it's what we do, it's our thing," I say while crying softly, "They're going to make you better, okay?"  
  
Bucky nods as he slowly starts to move into a seated position. Wanda walks over to one side of him and sits down, Loki stands by the doorway not moving.  
  
"Loki, it will work better if you are beside him," Dad says glaring up at him.  
  
"I'm not going to help him until Dylan promises me a few things," Loki says coldly.  
  
"What things do you want her to promise you," Dad and Bucky both say through gritted teeth.  
  
"That she won't go back to you," he pauses licking his lips, "and that she'll marry me to prove her promise."  
  
"I'm going to kill you for saying that," Bucky screams, trying to lunge at him but can't because he's still weak.  
  
"My daughter is not going to marry the man that brainwashed and kidnapped me," Dad yells.  
  
"Loki you said you were going to help, now stop being a pain in the ass and help," Steve yells over the commotion.  
  
"I am not doing anything until she promises me those things," Loki screams back.  
  
"You never said you were serious about me promising you," I shout at him.  
  
"Wait you knew he wanted you to promise thing for this," Bucky yells at me.  
  
"We were talking on the flight here, I never took it to heart. I honestly thought he was trying to joke around and show a humanistic side," I yell back.  
  
"Well tell him that you aren't going to do that," Dad yells, "And make him heal Bucky so we can all get out of here."  
  
"How do you suggest I do all that? He won't do it, we can brainwash him into doing it," I scream out.  
  
"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! How dare you do something like this," Wanda yells.  
  
"You just want to see the world burn don't you," Dad yells, "You don't even care about Dylan, you just don't want to see anyone happy."  
  
"I do care about her. I've never cared about someone as much as I care about her," Loki screams towards Dad, "I can't stand to see her with someone that causes her so much pain that she can't even talk about what happened."  
  
"If you really care about her you wouldn't do this," Steve yelled, "If you honestly had feelings for Dylan you would blackmail her into being with you."  
  
"I won't," I say so quietly I don't think anyone hears me.  
  
"You won't what," Bucky asks from his spot still on the table.  
  
"I won't go back with him," I say looking at my hands, "I'll marry you. Just please help him like you promised."  
  
"Dylan, no. Don't do this, we can find another way," Dad says pleadingly, "You don't have to marry him."  
  
"Dy-Dylan? How can you do this," Bucky whispers in a distressed tone, "How can you throw away what we have?"  
  
"The same way you can even think about not helping our son survive," I say meeting in gaze, "The same way you can shoot our daughter in cold blood, the same way you can go back under without talking to me first."  
  
"Dylan, you can't marry him," Bucky says standing up walking towards me, "I can't live my life without you, I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry, James, but there wasn't any hope of this thing between us surviving," I say coldly, "It's better this way."  
  
With that I turn and walk out of the room. I see red and green mist working around Bucky. Wiping away the tears from my eyes I walk towards the area that Laura and Pietro are waiting in.  
  
"Everything okay," Laura asks, "Why aren't you in there with Pops?"  
  
"It didn't seem right," I answer as Steve, Dad, Wanda and Loki join us.  
  
"They're trying his reset code, if he doesn't change back to the Winter Soldier he's good to go," Steve says not looking towards me.  
  
I feel an arm snake around my waist as we stand there. I look over and see Loki smiling down at me.  
  
_**Why would you do that? Why would you promise to end it with Bucky and marry Loki?**_ Dad signs to me.  
_**To heal him, Loki wouldn't have helped without me promising that.** _I sign back.__  
  
"Marry? Who's getting married," Pietro asks me and Dad.  
  
"I'm marrying Loki," I reply looking at Laura with pleading eyes.  
  
"Good news, Sergeant Barnes is completely clear of all traces of Hydra," the doctor says, "He's getting changed and will be right out."  
  
"So what about his arm," Dad asks, completely forgetting what we were just talking about.  
  
"Once Tony tells me that the law is abolished, I'll get him to build Buck a new one," Steve replies.  
  
Seconds later I few the arm that was around my waist fly off. I whip around and see Bucky throwing Loki into the wall across the way from us. Loki get up and charges at Bucky, I leap between them causing Loki to stop his attack.  
  
"Both of you stop fighting," I scream at them, "Loki, if you so much as hurt a single hair on his head I will kill myself before you get a chance to marry me. Bucky, if you truly love me you will let me go and not hurt Loki in the process."  
  
"Dylan, he blackmailed you into marrying him," Bucky pleads with me, "I can't just sit by and watch this happen."  
  
"I chose, I didn't get blackmailed," I say quietly, "I chose to put you first, I chose to let the man that I love get better."  
  
"I don't want to live in this world without you by my side," Bucky says reaching out resting his hand on my cheek.  
  
*bzzz**bzzz*  
  
"Hello," Steve answers the phone, "Wait, Tony slow down," he pauses listening to the other line, "Really," he pauses again starting to cry, "We can come back, I can come home?" He hangs up the phone and faces everyone.  
  
"Tony got the law abolished," Steve says, "We're reinstated as Avengers, we can go home."  
  
"What about him," Dad say motioning towards Loki, "We can't very well bring him to base."  
  
"He's engaged to an Avenger," Steve says, "He's welcome to join us back on base."  
  
"Dylan, you can't be seriously thinking of bringing him to base can you," Bucky asks.  
  
"I am, where else would I go," I reply, "My daughter is an Avenger, the father of my children is an Avenger, my home is at the base."  
  
"We'll go to Asgard to get married though," Loki chirps up.  
  
"No. We're getting married at the base," I reply. __**That way I can put my plan in motion.** I sign to my Dad.  
  
_**What plan?**_ Dad signs as Loki follows behind Steve as we walk out towards our jet.  
_**To call off the wedding at the extreme last minute, have the Iron Legion take Loki away to a cell, and marry Bucky.**_ I sign back before racing up and taking hold of Loki's hand. 


	19. Til Death Do Us Part

#  No Need to Run 

###  Til Death Do Us Part 

**Loki's Point of View**  
  
I walk off of the jet into the Avenger's new base and am nearly murdered by my brother grabbing me and dragging me to some room.  
  
"Brother, why must you always cause so much mischief," Thor booms once the door is closed.  
  
"What ever do you mean this time," I reply avoiding his gaze.  
  
"She is in love with that man and you force her to marry you to save him," Thor speaks softly now, "I know you care for the girl, I know how often you asked Heimdall to keep an eye on her but she does not share the same affection."  
  
"How do you know she doesn't," I scream, "How can you know if she doesn't love me like I love her?"  
  
"Brother, you must let her be with the one she loves," Thor says resting his hand on my shoulder, "I know she is different than her family as you are yours but you cannot make her love you by forcing her into marriage."  
  
"Brother," I say looking up to him with tears in my eyes, "How do you know that she is not my Jane? And if she is my Jane, she isn't mortal and could match my length of life. I need a chance to find out, brother, and this is the only way I see how."  
  
I storm out of the room before he can say anything. I walk into the common area and see Dylan sitting there talking and laughing with most of the Avengers. I slowly make my way to an open seat and sit down picking up a book from the table in the process. After everyone start to loosen up around me sitting there they get back into their conversation.  
  
  
**Bucky's Point of View**  
  
I storm into my room slamming the door closed. I feel better now, knowing that my mind is finally clear of Hydra but hearing everything Dylan said about me, about us, makes me pissed that he fixed me.  
  
"He is the scum of the earth," I whisper under my breath in Russian as someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Buck, open up," Wanda says from the other side of the door.  
  
I walk over nearly ripping the door of the hinges as I pull it open. Wanda walks in and leans up against the dresser.  
  
"How can she marry him," I blurt out as soon as I turn to face her.  
  
"Easily, she loves you and it was the only way we could get you better," Wanda replies quickly, "She's doing this to have you in your son's life. Bucky, if there was another way don't you think she would have done that?"  
  
"But the fact that he is now on this base," I say as I plop onto the bed, "The fact that he's probably right now sitting there with the team where I normally sit. He's phasing me out of my family, I bet you Ras calls him Dad before me."  
  
"You know for a fact that Dylan won't let that happen," Wanda says sitting next to me on the bed, "She'll probably try and put off the wedding for as long as possible too. She loves you, she'll think of a way to be with you."  
  
I nod, not trusting my voice as I feel my eyes burn with the familiarity of tears. I feel Wanda pull me into her as I start to cry, I don't know how long it is after I start crying before Wanda slowly puts me to sleep. Once asleep I feel a wave a calming relaxation wash over me before the door opens and closes as Wanda leaves.  
  
  
**Clint's Point of View**  
  
"I'm going to kill that girl," I say to Pietro once we're back in our room, "Does she not know who he is? Does she not know what he did to me?"  
  
"Clint, calm done," Pietro says from his seat on our bed, "She did this because of love, I know you would do the same thing if that was me on that table."  
  
"It's still idiotic, it's still dangerous, it's still," I'm interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in."  
  
"If I come in promise me you will stop calling me stupid," Dylan says from the doorway. I nod and she walks in.  
  
"I just want to know if you thought this through," I say after she walks in, "He's a terrible person who's done terrible things."  
  
"So did Bucky," Dylan replies quickly.  
  
"Bucky was brainwashed," I state, "He chose to do those things, he chose to brainwash me and kidnap me."  
  
"He didn't though," Dylan replies, "Laura and I used our connection on him. He was tortured by the guy giving him the army, he was threatened. It was just after he found out he wasn't who he thought he was. Does that sound familiar? He just lost his family and had to start over believing whatever he was told. Dad, you cannot keep placing him in the villain position because then Bucky, Nat, and myself all belong there; so does you husband and his sister, sorry Pietro."  
  
"I was going to say that myself," Pietro chirps up.  
  
"Yes, he did do bad things," Dylan continues, "but I also saw that he fell in love with me, he kept watch over me. I don't know how long he knew about me but I had a guardian that learned how to love."  
  
"Pietro," I start turning to face my husband, "Can you go ge-"  
  
Before I can finish Pietro is out of the room, seconds later he is back with Loki.  
  
"Dylan, I need to talk to him alone," I say turning to her, "He'll be fine, Pietro will stay and make sure I don't hurt him."  
  
She nods and leaves. I turn my attention back to the raven-haired man sitting on my bed.  
  
"How did you know about her," I ask him, "How long were you watching over her? When did you fall in love with her?"  
  
"When I was younger I learned of this prophecy about soulmates," Loki starts, "It said that the Watcher of the Worlds could look throughout all the 9 realms and find you your soulmate. I went to Heimdall and asked him to search for mine, it was your daughter, he found her when she was 7 after she was kidnapped from you. I've had him keep watch on her ever since then, I did not believe in being able to love someone but over the years I fell for her. I knew everything that happened to her and couldn't help her.  
  
"It wasn't until I came to Earth in search of the Tesseract had I realized that I could go and find her once I gave them the world," Loki continues, "When you were working for me and I knew about your family only then did I realize that she was your daughter. I was planning on telling you but never had the time, it was going to be your reward for helping me take over the planet. Then when I got back to Asgard and was placed in a cell I started to realize just how much I loved her, I swore to myself that if I ever got the chance to be free again that I would come and be with her. Which is why I'm here now, Agent Barton, your daughter is my soulmate and I cannot bare to see her with someone that caused her that much pain in her life."  
  
"You knew she was alive," I cry out with tears running down my face, "You knew where she was and you didn't tell me? You didn't run off and save her then? You don't deserve her, you will never deserve her! You could have brought her home, you could have saved Laura and her from all that torture! I want you out of this base, I want you gone! You have no right to marry my daughter and I'll kill you if you even try!"  
  
  
**Dylan's Point of View**  
  
I sit in the kitchen, looking aimlessly out the window. I hear footsteps make their way towards the elevator and hear the sound of the button being pressed, slowly I walk over and see Loki standing in front the elevator with his shoulders shaking like he's crying. I race over and hop in the elevator with him before he can tell me otherwise.  
  
"I take it the talk with Dad didn't go well," I say pressing the emergency stop button, "Tell me what happened."  
  
"I shouldn't be here with you, I have to leave this base," Loki says not looking at me, "The marriage does not have to happen."  
  
"Woah, wait, what," I sputter out, "I'm sorry but I am a women of my word, I said I was going to marry you and that's what I'm going to do. I don't care what happened in that room with Dad, I don't break my word."  
  
"He said I have no right to marry you and if I tried he'd kill me," he replies, still looking at his hands.  
  
"Okay, one, you are a God," I say reaching my hand out and taking his, "and two, he doesn't have a say in my life, if he did I wouldn't have Ras."  
  
I press the button to start the elevator again still holding Loki's hand. We walk out on the ground floor and make our way towards the stairs to walk back up.  
  
"Do you believe in soulmates," Loki asks as we're about halfway back to the living quarters.  
  
"Like one person for someone for the rest of their life," I ask receiving a nod from Loki, "Yeah, I mean, just look at Bruce and Betty. If she can stay with him after everything he's been through then they must be soulmates. Do you?"  
  
"Yes, Heimdall, the Watcher of the Worlds can actually find people their soulmates," Loki replies as we walk onto our living floor.  
  
"Has he found you yours," I ask as we walk into the kitchen to see Steve cooking.  
  
"No, I don't believe someone like me could ever have a soulmate," Loki replies as he drops my hand.  
  
He walks over to the table and sits down, I hop up onto the counter of the island as Tony walks in.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be back home," Tony says as he quickly kisses Steve's cheek.  
  
"Good, I have an odd question for you though," I say glancing over at Loki, "Would you be willing to plan another wedding?"  
  
"Bucky finally popped the question," Tony yells, "It's about damn time, I mean how many kids do you guys need to have together before you get married?"  
  
"Umm, it's not me and Bucky getting married," I say looking down at the ground, "Me and Loki are getting married. Before you say anything else, just know that I won't change my mind, so if you won't plan it, I'll just ask someone else that won't judge this."  
  
"Okay, so when's the big day," Tony asks looking back and forth between Loki and myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a week since I asked Tony to plan the wedding, but the day is finally here, hopefully it goes off exactly as it's planned. I stand in a room with Dad, Laura, Wanda and Pietro.  
  
"Okay, so you guys know what to do right," I ask going over our plan one last time, "Tony and Steve are sitting with Bucky right?"  
  
"Don't worry Dylan, everything will work out like you planned," Pietro says as he fixes my hair.  
  
I hear the music start and that is my cue that it's time to go. I watch as Wanda and Laura walk to their seats before Pietro makes his way down the aisle. I stand at the back with Dad waiting for the music to change, once it does we start walking towards the front where Loki, Thor, Pietro, and the priest stand. We get to the front and Dad hands me off to Loki.  
  
"We are gathered her today, to join this man and this women in holy matrimony," the priest starts, "If anyone should see a fit reason that these two should not be join, please speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
There is a silence over the crowd after the priest says that, seconds before the priest starts up there is a high pitch whaling coming into the room.  
  
"This wedding is not allowed. Please back away. We are here to help," the Iron Legion starts saying to everyone.  
  
"What is the meaning of this," Loki growls, "Stark stop this at once!"  
  
"It's not me doing this," Tony yell as he hops up on his chair at the back of the room.  
  
"Then who is," Loki yells, "Is it you Barnes? Are you behind all of this?"  
  
"No, I am," I say from my spot next to him.  
  
"You said you don't go back on your word," Loki says to me with a hurt expression on his face, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm doing this because of love," I reply, "I believe that when you get married, it should be to someone you love. And I'm sorry, Loki, but I don't love you."  
  
"You fool," Loki screams, "I won't let you do this, you said you were going to marry me and that is what you will do. If not, I'll kill him."  
  
"Don't you even fucking try," Dad says from his seat.  
  
"Oh, are you now a big fan of him," Loki sneers, "At one point you wanted him dead like you want me."  
  
Loki starts to make his way towards my Dad, before I can plan something out I'm lunging at him tackling him to the ground. My hands are consumed in flame punching Loki trying to stop him from moving, he easily throws me from him. He stands up and continues towards Dad, he wraps his hands around his throat and lifts him up off the ground.  
  
"All of you are fools," Loki says, "Dylan, stop this madness. I'll kill everyone before I ever let you marry him."  
  
"Why do you care so much," I say from my spot on the ground, "Why does it bother you that I want to marry him, that I love him?"  
  
"You are my soulmate," Loki says as he lifts my Dad up higher, "I cannot bare to see you with anyone else, especially someone that caused you so much pain. I love you, Dylan."  
  
Before I can reply, Loki is thrown to the ground causing him to release his grip on my Dads throat. I rush towards him checking to see that he is breathing fine. I look up and see Natasha pinning Loki to the ground.  
  
"What? I couldn't miss my best friend's daughters wedding," she says when she notices that everyone is starting.  
  
"Nat, let him up. Iron Legion, hold onto him," I say walking towards Loki. Everyone one does what I asked.  
  
"You told me that you don't believe someone like you could have a soulmate," I say looking into his eyes, "but all along I was your soulmate?"  
  
"Yes, do you not understand what that means," Loki says, "We are meant to be together, you aren't supposed to be with him, you're supposed to be with me."  
  
"Brother," Thor says walking to my side, "I asked Heimdall to find Dylan's soulmate when I was back in Asgard."  
  
"Y-you did that for me," I ask.  
  
"Brother, her soulmate is the man sitting between Steve and Tony," Thor says, "And his soulmate is her. I'm sorry, brother, but she is meant to be with him."  
  
"How is this possible," Loki asks, "How can she be my soulmate and his? How can this happen?"  
  
"It is rare that two people have the same person as a soulmate," Thor says, "It is that person that the two share that almost chooses who they end up with. I'm sorry brother, but she got to know him first."  
  
"What you're saying, is that, if I saved her before the battle of New York," Loki says, "If I met her and got to know her first, I would have been her soulmate?"  
  
Thor nods, right after he does that Loki destroys the two Iron Legion holding him and charges towards Bucky, throwing me into the wall beside us. He's halfway towards him when he collapses in pain. Two armed guards walk over and pick him up carrying him out of the room, Thor follows after them to make sure that Loki won't get away. I lay on the ground with my eyes shut, trying to assess the pain I'm feeling, when I feel and pair of hands, one warm and one cool, on my shoulders.  
  
"Dylan, are you okay," I hear him ask as he slowly pulls me closer to his chest.  
  
"I'm fine," I say opening my eyes and meeting his, "I'm sorry for everything I said to you, none of it was true."  
  
"I don't care what you said," Bucky says helping me up to my feet, "All I care about is that you're okay. Are you okay?"  
  
"No, not yet," I say, kneeling down on one knee, "I don't think I'll be okay until you agree to marry me. I don't think I'll be okay until we have a wedding today. James, I'll be okay if you do me the honour of marrying me and all my quirks. What do you say?"  
  
"It's about damn time," Bucky says pulling me up into a giant hug.  
  
We walk over to the front of the room. The priest starts again, this time with the right people standing in front of him. 


	20. Epilogue

#  No Need to Run 

###  Epilogue 

It's been three years since Bucky and I got married. We decided that after the wedding it was a good idea for us to retire, move away from the base to raise Ras, and start a normal life.  
  
"Let's get a move on Laura," I yell upstairs, "It's a long flight to the base and your grandfathers are worried sick about you."  
  
"Sweetheart, do you really think this trip is a good idea," Bucky says walking back in the front door, "I mean you are due any day."  
  
"Yes and so is Laura," I reply walking into the living room picking up the bag of toys Ras wants us to bring, "Dad and Pietro will kill me if I don't have Laura there for the birth of their kid."  
  
"Okay, Momma," Laura says holding Ras' hand, "Let's get moving."  
  
We walk outside towards the jet that Tony flew to pick us up. We all pile in heading towards our old home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once we land we are greeted by everyone. I walk off the jet and am pulled into a giant hug from my Dad and Pietro.  
  
"Look at you, just as big as Laura," Pietro says placing his hands on my stomach.  
  
"Yes I am," I say looking between our stomachs, "I still think it's weird that you asked Laura to be your surrogate, but who am I to judge?"  
  
"Let's go inside, you two ladies must be exhausted," Steve says leading us into the base.  
  
We walk into the common area just like before and sit down. I look around the room and have a rush of memories flood back.  
  
"I still can't believe I was an Avenger," I whisper mostly to myself.  
  
"You still are one, even with retiring," Steve says as he hands out waters to everyone.  
  
"So do you know what gender the baby is," Tony asks me.  
  
"No, we don't," I reply, "I don't have a connection with this baby, and want to be surprised for once with my baby. How about you guys, Dad?"  
  
"We know, but don't want anyone else to know," Dad replies.  
  
"It's the one thing we get to keep secret living in this base," Pietro says.  
  
"How do Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel feel about this baby," Bucky asks.  
  
"They are really happy about it. Nathaniel cannot wait until he's an older brother," Dad says as the five year old walks in.  
  
"Dylan, you're here! Did you bring Ras," Nathaniel asks when he sees me.  
  
"Yes we did, he's just in the bathroom but he'll be right out," I reply.  
  
"Stevie, what's the secret," Bucky asks out of nowhere.  
  
"Honestly Buck, I hate how easy it is for you to read me," Steve replies, "Okay, well since there is so much talk of babies and children, I thought it might be a good time to tell everyone that Tony and I are adopting a little boy tomorrow."  
  
"That's amazing," Laura, Wanda, Natasha, Bucky, and myself say at the same time.  
  
"How old, what's his name, you know all that info," Pietro asks.  
  
"He's seven and his name is Peter Parker," Tony replies looking up at Steve.  
  
"So in the next couple of days there will be a 7 year old, a 5 year old, a 3 year old, and two new born babies in this base," Dad asks as he picks up Ras.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Tony replies, "It's going to be crazy."  
  
"Yes it might be crazy," I say, "But what's a family without some crazy in it?"  
  
"Anything but normal," Bucky replies.  
  
"Well, let's go eat some dinner," Steve says motioning towards the dining room. The whole group gets up and follows behind, chatting, laughing and joking like a big happy family.  
  
"Yeah," I whisper to myself, "Anything but normal." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Thanks for reading this series. I just wanted to let you know that this is the last book in the series. I really enjoyed writing it and hope that you liked the three main stories and the Clint/Pietro wedding planning one shot. This one will have more chapters and another sappy note at the end of the last chapter but I'm a sucker for those types of things.


End file.
